


The Family Business

by TayVT



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Winchester (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Strong Female Characters, Thriller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVT/pseuds/TayVT
Summary: "You're special.""What are you talking about?" she choked back the tears in her voice. Dean and Sam were still asleep."Dean's an angel. Sam's a demon. and You? You're both.""Oh God. Please leave me alone." he had her pinned down."I'm warning you. Yellow-eyes is going to be on your tail any day now. I just wanted to let you know.""Jerk!" she spat. "LEAVE ME ALONE.""First we must make ourselves a deal...."
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Copyright (c)

You all our about to witness one spectacular story that has taken me a couple of years to write in the making. I really hope you all enjoy it!!! It's full of suspense, love, a few torture scenes and other amazing things. Strap in, because this is a roller coaster. Stick with it, I promise, you won't be disappointed!!!

I do not own Supernatural or Marvel. Credit goes to them.  
This work has been created by Taylor Victoria Thompson. All rights are due to this author. It was created in 2017. Permission must be asked for use of this work. :)

(c)2017 Taylor Thompson All Rights Reserved


	2. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooo, I hope you enjoy! Strap in!

The black chevy impala sat shining in the moonlight under an oak tree and over the wistfully swaying grass.

Two tall figures emerged and walked on each side of the vehicle. The shorter one, who was going for the driver's seat, ran his hand over the cold metal glistening. He smiled.

"It's been too long, baby! I've missed you."

"Dude, it's literally only been 45 minutes." said the taller one.

"Life's short, Sammy. But fighting demons? Feels like years." was his response.

They got in the car and closed the doors.

They threw the guns in the back seat and fired up the engine. They pulled out of the dark oasis and sped off under the flickering, yellow street lights.


	3. The Newest Winchester

The door opened to the motel and the boys walked in. Dean threw his keys on the table and opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat down lifting his feet onto the round table. Sam placed his bag on his bed and pulled his shirt off, revealing layers and layers of muscles. Dean looked him over and raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time you two showed up." came a quiet voice behind Sam. Sam was startled and turned around. A girl was laying under the covers of her bed, looking at them.

"Brooklyn." Sam sighed, "You startled me"

"I always startle you Sam." she laughed, "How was the hunt?"

They glanced at each other. "Fine." responded Dean. "Go back to sleep."

"Dean. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm ok. By the way, I brought a friend home while you guys were out."

Questioned looks came across their faces. "What are you talking about?" asked Sam quizzically.

She smirked and lifted up the cover. A bundle of brown fur was revealed. A dog was curled up by her side, fast asleep. A boxer by the look of it.

Dean shot up and backed off real quick. "What the hell?!? Brooklyn Winchester! You can't just--" he stopped to take a big breath. "You can't just bring a pooch in whenever you want."

She pulled the covers back over it and smiled. "Dean. Dean. Dean. I understand why you wouldn't like dogs so much. But these dogs are different. You have to start getting used to them."

"Oh yeah? What makes them so different?!" he snapped back.

"Well for one thing, they're innocent. They don't even know what hell is. And for another thing, these dogs need owners to help them live."

There was silence in the room. Dean looked away and scratched the back of his head. Sam interrupted.

"Well... I'm gonna shower sooo you guys can figure all this out." He grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom.

SIlence rang in the air as Sam made his way in the bathroom. Dean looked at Brooklyn. It was more of a stare. His face was slightly red. But his whole body was covered in dirt from the job they just finished.

Brooklyn spoke first. "I'm sorry, Dean. But I love this dog so much."

"Mhmm." is all he said. He put his hands on his hips.

"This dog, he saved my life."

"What?"

Now her face had turned red. Her face contorted into a smile. But it wasn't a smile. It was more than a smile, it grew too much. A tear ran down her face. More followed. She was silently sobbing.

Dean became extremely confused. He never saw Brooklyn cry. When she was young and upset, she would isolate herself from her brothers. Dean tried to look after her the best he could ever since their dad disappeared. But he had never seen her cry. At least not in front of him. She was normally quiet when upset. But she was crying, actually crying, in front of him. He didn't know what to do.

He made his way over to her and sat on her bed clumsily. His legs were spread, his boots were pressed firmly to the ground. He fiddled his thumbs around each other playfully. He looked down at the ground, avoiding her face. Sam was easier to talk to when someone was crying. Dean wasn't much experienced with this sort of conversation. He saw Brooklyn as being tough. She was the strongest girl he knew. He had no idea what to say. She was crying so hard. It was like nothing he had ever seen before in her.

He looked over at her. His hand pulled the hair out of her eyes. "Shh. Brook. What's the matter? What... Why are you crying? Brook."

She choked back the tears and composed herself. She breathed and sat up next to him. The dog was still asleep. He grumbled a little as she had pushed him over. His face, still stuck in a shocked expression.

"Well, um... you know that a few months ago I was isolating myself from you two?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... I'm not exactly sure how to say it." Silence. "So we were in oregon. You and Sam were killing that demon butcher person. I went up on a cliff... um... a high cliff." The tears came again. "I tried to jump, Dean! I tried to jump!"

At this point she was leaning into his arms bawling. He embraced her and took a minute to let that sink in.

"You tried to end yourself?" he asked gently.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I just couldn't anymore. I mean... Have you ever felt the same, like... ever?"

"Trust me." he reassured, "I tried to gank myself many many times. Hell, my ass was sent to hell for four months and it sucked. Yes, Brook. I have had many thoughts to end myself. But I'm here, now, with you." he smiled.

Once she regained her composure again, she started, "But this dog, he stopped me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me back... It was like he knew how I felt and he wanted to help me. This probably sounds weird, sorry. I had hit the ground crying, thinking one of you had pulled me back. But the only other being there, was Bear."

"Bear?"

"Yeah, I named him and adopted him. He's a part of me. He saved my freaking life, Dean. He knew what to do. When I was on the ground, he licked my tears and curled up by my side. He didn't go to sleep, though. He just laid there staring into my eyes. I knew that I couldn't live without him. This dog is okay, Dean. He's loving. He's innocent. He's everything I've ever wanted. And not to lie, this job we do is hard. It takes a toll on your mental welfare. So, I just want to ask you. Please, let him stay."

Dean licked his lips. He looked at the boxer on the bed. Bear seemed to know they were talking about him. He was tilting his head staring at the man. The brown eyes sank into Dean's hazel eyes.

"I have to say, he is pretty freakin' cute, if he's not ripping you to shreds. Ahh, what the hell, sure. Keep the dog."

Brooklyn's smile returned and she dried her tears. She leaned over and gave him a hug. They sat there for quite awhile. They both needed it.

Sam had finished his shower, and walked in to find them embraced in each other's arms.

"Wow. looks like you guys made up pretty quickly." he chuckled.

They broke apart. Sam noticed Brooklyn's eyes were red and wet.

"You okay, Brook?" concern came to his features.

Dean got up and patted Sam on the shoulder. "It's all good, Sammy." He smiled and went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "We're keeping the dog."

Sam looked confused. "You guys must've had a hell of a conversation while I was cleaning up. Not anyone can change Dean's opinion of anything. Well done."

She smirked. "Good night, Sam. By the way, his name is Bear." She turned around and pulled the covers over her. She turned the lamp off next to her and lied still.

"Goodnight, Brook.... and Bear." He smiled then crawled into his own bed.


	4. Drive Time

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" Dean shouted as Sam stretched his long, stiff arms out.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7:35" Brooklyn responded.

Sam grunted and sat up. "What are we doing? Going for another job?"

"Not exactly. We're visiting Bobby." Dean said.

"Couldn't I have at least another hour of sleep?" He was already up, walking around drowsily.

When he bent over to grab some clothes, a bundle of pure joy attacked him. The dog was lathering Sam's face with slobber. He was jumping all over him, and Sam had hit the ground from the force of the blow. He yelled, "Blah! Gross! Please...." he was laughing in between each word, "Get off me!"

Brooklyn laughed and watched with amusement for a good minute before calling it off. "Bear!" she called.

The dog immediately jumped off of Sam and ran to her. She squatted down and patted him on the head. He began giving her kisses too. She was laughing. She then got Bear to lay down. He obeyed.

Dean chuckled, "I'm beginning to like him. He's growing on me."

Brooklyn smiled.

Sam had just finished changing. "Well, I guess we should be on our way then. If we're trying to get to Kansas before sundown."

Dean grabbed the keys and they were out the door.

😶😶😶

Dean was driving, drumming on the steering wheel. He was singing loudly to the music he had playing. Sam was reading in the passenger seat, trying to focus hard on what he was reading. Brooklyn and Bear were in the back seat. Bear was sprawled out across her lap. She was petting him and studying her surroundings.

"Dude, seriously?" Sam said annoyed.

"What? I love this song!" He turned the music up louder.

"I know! But I'm trying to read!"

"Hey, like I've said before, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Brooklyn laughed. Her brothers were weird, but she was thankful for them. She didn't know what she would do without them.

When Dean had turned the music up, Bear's ears perked up. Apparently he knew the song. Eye of the tiger came on next. Bear sat up and started howling to the music while Dean was singing along with it. Sam turned around and started laughing. He pulled out his phone and began recording. Brooklyn joined in with Dean, and Bear was still howling. Then Sam came in singing.

The whole car was filled with laughter, joy, and bass turned up so loud that you would probably burst a normal person's eardrums out. Sam got it all on recording.

"MAN!" Dean yelled, "I love that dog!"

Bear crawled over in between the driver and passenger seat. He dragged his large tongue across Dean's face.

"Ok! Ok! Enough, buddy!" Dean said, pulling his face away. Bear listened and climbed back into the back seat. The dog sat staring out the back window at the open road behind them.

The car was quiet for quite a long time. Dean had turned down the music to a decent volume and Brooklyn took a nap in the back seat. Bear curled up next to her and laid down. He buried his soft muzzle into her chest.

After she was asleep, Sam started up a conversation with Dean.

"Sooo, what did you guys talk about yesterday evening when I was showering. Brook was crying and I was confused." He looked back just to make sure Brooklyn was actually asleep.

"Umm. I'm not sure if she's ready for me to tell anyone yet."

"Dean, you know that just makes it all the more mysterious when you word it like that. Come on, tell me."

"Ok, you have your secrets, Brooklyn has her's. Can we leave it at that?" Dean was looking out at the road ahead of him. He said this in a calm manner.

"Well, yeah, but I just get so concerned for her. Ever since dad left he told us to look after her. Now he's..." he hesitated, "Now he's dead. And I had never seen Brook cry. The last time I saw her cry was when she was five. Remember? Over the--"

Dean interrupted, "Yeah, over that crayon incident."

"Yeah." Sam said proving his point. "Why was she crying."

"I don't know, I guess she's needed to tell me something. Get it off her chest. She's fine, Sam."

Sam's composure relaxed, and he didn't push further. Sam looked out the window then to the road in front of him. His muscles tensed back up and he turned back to look out the window. His face was struck with horror.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Slow down!" the younger shouted. Dean slammed on the brakes and tried to spot what his brother was looking at.

"Umm, Sammy? That's just a lightpost."

But that wasn't what Sam saw. Sam saw someone walk around the lamp post and look at him. Someone he knew. It was Jessica. His eyes opened wide. He placed his hand on the window and sat gaping at her. Her manner was calm. She just looked at him peacefully. Her innocent smile spread across her beautiful face. Her eyes had a light to them. They seemed to show forgiveness and sorrow. Her blonde, curly hair flowed around her shoulders in an angelic manner.

"Jess?" he whispered. His eyes began to water. "I should've been there that night. I should've saved you. I am so sorry." A tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his beautiful girl. His face, wet with sadness and hopelessness.

"Sam!" came a call drifting into his consciousness. "Sam! That's not Jess! There is nobody there!" Dean was shaking him away from the window. Then he regained full consciousness.

"Sammy. Jess isn't there! Snap out of it, kid!" Dean's face looked seriously concerned. He looked left and right into both of Sam's red eyes. Both hands on each of Sam's shoulders. Brooklyn had awoke from her rest hearing Dean's shouts for Sam. She was sitting up clinging to the back of the seat. Her mouth wide open. She felt bad for him. He lost his girlfriend/ future fiance to the same demon who killed their mom the exact same way. She could still picture her mom on the ceiling of her nursery... The blood stain on her white gown. Her mouth was wide open. Then the ceiling lit up in flames. Her dad yelling out.. He picking her up and handing her to her oldest brother. Sam was close behind crying.

Sam was breathing deeply. He swallowed hard, blinking his eyes. "You good?" asked Dean.

Sam looked back out the window. Sure enough it was a lightpost. Jess was gone. "Yeah" he said shocked.

"Kid, you had me scared. I think you need some sleep." Dean's eyebrows furrowed together. One sticking higher than the other.

"Yeah..." Sam agreed.

Brooklyn got out of the car with Bear. The dog took that moment to relieve the extra water he had drunk earlier in his bladder. Sam opened his door and struggled out of the car. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She felt terrible for him. He embraced her. He kissed her on the head and held it for a second. They broke apart.

Sam climbed into the back seat. Brooklyn held the passenger door open for Bear. The fawn boxer hopped up in the front and she slammed the door. She climbed in the back with Sam. He was leaned up against the window. His eyes closed.

"Great. The dog gets to keep me company. fun..." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"You two have fun up there." said Brooklyn.

She was still pretty tired. So she kicked off her shoes and curled up next to Sam. He held open his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers.

"Sleep tight, Romeo and Juliet." Dean said.

Brooklyn conivingly lifted her foot and kicked Dean in the side. "Dang! The hell was that for!?" Though he knew what he said. Sam chuckled and Brooklyn drifted off to sleep. Sam, soon to follow after.


	5. Reunion and Planning

Brooklyn woke up to Sam shaking her shoulder. "What?" she mumbled.

"We're at Bobby's place" Dean said.

"That was quick." she said.

"Yeah, for the princess snoring in the back seat." he responded.

"I do not." she defended. She looked at Sam. He made a guilty face.

She got out of the car and followed behind Sam and Dean.

"Bobby!" Dean called out. A stout man appeared at the door, with a proud smile.

"Boys! It's been too long!" He gave big bear hugs to both the guys. Then he noticed Brooklyn.

"Is that----?" he tilted his head looking at her. He looked at Sam. Sam nodded, smirking.

"My girl!" He held out his arms and gave her a hug. "Well ain't that a sight to see." He looker her over. "My, you've grown!" He gave her yet another hug. "The last time I saw you, well.... It must have been quite a few years ago, when you were six."

Her face flushed a shade of pink and she looked down at the ground. Bobby seemed satisfied with his embarrassment.

"Well, boys? Come on in. I've got something to show you." he said in his low, country accent.

They followed behind him into his house. His house was comfort colors. Lots of wood furnishings. There were old family pictures on the fireplace and on the tables. There were a few pictures of Brooklyn, Sam, and Dean when they were younger. Bobby was like a father to them, and he loved them. They entered the living room.

"Well, you asked me to call you if I got any further in searching for yellow-eyes."

"-And?" Dean asked stepping closer. Bobby spread out a map on the table with black pen drawn on it. There was a pentagram written around Oklahoma.

"What's this?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well, I've noticed that there has been an unusually large amount of demon activity in this area, but none inside this pentagram." He traced his thick, calloused finger around the circle.

"There must be some sort of sign or something blocking demons from entering." Sam observed.

Bobby looked up at them. "I'm pretty sure this bad boy is plannin' on unleashin' all hell. He has something big under his sleeve."

"Do you---" Dean paused, "Do you think it has to do with us?"

"Tell ya the truth, Dean, I don't know."

Brooklyn hopped up on the table and crossed her arms, looking closer at the map. Sam put his hands in his pockets and swallowed.

"So there's a gate to hell in this area?" Sam asked.

"Sadly, yes." he replied.

Dean sighed. "Great, now this son of a bitch is bringing more hell upon us. It's like we don't have enough already." Everyone just looked at him. "So how do we kill this bastard?" Dean cussed more when he was angry.

"Well, there is only one weapon that can kill him."

"What is it?"

"The cult."

😶😶😶

They were on the road again. Dean was the driver, Sam sat next to him, and Brooklyn and Bear were in the back.

"So run me through it one more time." Dean said. "Yellow-eyes is planning on using some dude to get into the area and--"

"Use the cult to open the gate." Sam finished.

"So are we just supposed to snatch the gun out of the dude's hand?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Well, knowing that this demon is very powerful, I'm going to assume that it won't be that easy."

"Well we can't be sure what is going to happen, but for now we'll just have to go work another job until further notice." Dean said.

Right then Sam's phone rang. They exchanged looks and then Sam hit the answer button and held it up to his face.

"Hello?" he said.

There was silence for a second. Dean looked at him then back at the road.

"Oh dammit. Seriously?"

Brooklyn sat up straight.

Sam sighed, "Ok, thanks Bobby. We'll take care of it." He hung up and pocketed the phone.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked.

"A case."

"Impeccable timing!" Dean shouted triumphantly, obviously proud of himself for saying that they should hit another job before they go after yellow-eyes. His cute smile spread across his face, dimples on each side.

"Well... you won't like this one." Sam raised his eyebrows. They looked at him, waiting for him to say what it was. "Trickster's back."

"Gabriel." Brooklyn said solemnly.

"And apparently he has something to say to us."

"Even worse." Brooklyn said slumping back down in her seat.

"That frickin' jerk face!" Dean's smiled faded away. "Well this time, we're actually going to gank him."

"Yep." Sam agreed.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, he's down in Bama."

"Rednecks." Dean said. "Well I guess we're going to Alabama. I have the perfect song for that!" He bent over to his CD's.

"Oh Lord, no." Sam said.

Brooklyn laughed.

Dean cranked up the volume. Sweet Home Alabama began to play and Dean began to sing along.

Sam couldn't help but smile. Bear got up and started howling along with the music.

"Apparently, Bear likes this song too." Brooklyn stated.

"Head to Mobile. That's where the last demon activity was."


	6. Saving People

As they were driving, they came across a house that was on fire. No one was there yet and the family was just running out the door. Dean pulled over to the curb and parked. They all got out. Brooklyn ran up there first and helped the mother out by grabbing the infant in her arms.

Their faces were covered in black ash and they were coughing. The mother was crying, gaping in horror at her home in flames. Brooklyn examined the child and it was okay.

"You're baby's ok ma'am." she reassured the mom.

She counted her four children, including her husband. She screamed. Her husband turned swiftly towards her.

"Ty!" she screamed in a horrific tone. Her husband skimmed over his children and realized it. "Ty! My baby!!" she screamed again.

Dean and Sam realized that they were missing a member of their family. The kid was still in the burning house. The father yelled and began to run back. Sam held him back, trying to calm him. Dean exchanged glances with Brooklyn. There was a certain determination in his eyes.

He sprinted towards the house and pulled off his leather jacket. He held his arm out in front of him to guard his face from the smoke. He heard a child screaming, crying. The cries came from upstairs. Wood was already starting to fall from the railings of the stairs. Dean coughed a few time and yelled out, "Hey! Hold on! Don't move! I'm coming." The screaming stopped. Dean spotted the kid. He was about 5 years old, his face black from smoke.

"I'm up here!" he yelled.

"I know! I'm coming, bud!" Dean yelled out, studying his surroundings. He couldn't climb the stairs; they were bound to fall any second. He was about tall enough to reach the second level. He backed up. Then the ceiling where he previously stood fell. The child cried out, but he was ok. The second level wasn't the part that fell. It looked pretty sturdy. He hopped up on the debris from the part that fell, which gave him enough leverage to reach the second level. He used his arm strength to pull his body up and onto the second level.

Once he finished climbing, the child ran into his arms. He lifted the kid up. There was so much smoke up there, they couldn't see anything. He ran into the kid's room and opened the window.

He couldn't get out without a ladder, but there was a small portion of the roof sticking out under the window. He stuck his leg out the window. He struggled to get out. The kid was behind him. There was only about a few inches he was stepping on and he had to focus hard not to fall. Once he was fully out of the window, he reached in and grabbed Ty. He pulled Ty out.

"I need a ladder!" He yelled, coughing.

The father and Sam both ran to the garage, but before they could make it. That side of the house fell. By then the fire department arrived. They maneuvered their massive red truck through the yard and to the window. The opened up the ladder and set it up against the house. The mother held her hand over her mouth as every second could be one second closer to her losing her son. A firefighter climbed up and Dean gave him the kid first. After they climbed down, Dean followed.

Once they reached the ground, the rest of the house fell.

Brooklyn had no idea how to feel. She was relieved that everyone was safe, but she felt bad for the family because they completely lost their house. That was exactly how the family felt too. They were numb, but grateful. They all gave Dean hugs, even though he wasn't much of a hugger. The mother couldn't thank him more. She repeated the words 'thank you' for what could've been 50 times. She embraced her son, and didn't let go of him.

The fire department put out the rest of the fire. The family was then transported to the hospital to be examined. The Winchester's finished giving their statement to the investigator.

They got in the car again and hit the road.

😶😶😶

It was about 10:30 when they arrived at a motel with an open room. The only bad thing about the room, was that there were only 2 beds.

"Looks like Bear and I are going to be sharing a bed." Dean said.

"Dude!" Sam sighed, "You don't even like dogs! Now you want your own bed so you suddenly love dogs"

"Well, I do now. Already called dibs..."

"Guys, stop." interrupted Brooklyn laughing. "Bear and I are gonna stay in the car. Keys?"

"No!" they both yelled, turning their attention towards her. "You are not staying in the car."

"Too bad. Both of you are so big that you need your own bed. It's already decided, I get the car." She swiftly spun around and started out the door. She stopped, facing the door. "Keys?" she repeated.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Ok, but you may not, MAY NOT drive anywhere. Keep the doors locked." He tossed the keys toward her. She caught them without even turning around.

"Good instincts." Sam praised, obviously amazed.

As she stepped outside, Dean yelled, "DO NOT GO ANYWHERE." She smirked and closed the door behind Bear.

There was awkward silence between both of the brothers. "I hope nothing happens." Sam broke the silence.

"Wow, you're already worrying about her." Dean commented climbing into bed. Though, in his heart, he felt the same way. They loved their sister. She was a part of them.


	7. Angel/Demon Hybrid

Brooklyn closed the black door and adjusted the seat. She pushed the seat all the way back. The car was already warm enough, so she didn't need to adjust temperatures. She laid her 5 foot 7 figure down into the seat and shut her eyes.

There was silence, peace. She felt calm and relaxed. But then the feeling faded. She was confused. She thought she was alone, but for some reason it did not feel that way. She opened her eyes. Bear was still asleep in the back.

"Well." came a sudden voice.

She jumped. A man was in the seat next to her. It was a face too familiar. The Trickster. Her eyes grew huge. She flung herself to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. The lock was jammed. There was no escape.

"Shit." she whispered.

He sighed and stretched out his arm around her. "Don't leave darling. We've just started."

"Let go of me!" she struggled out of his grasp, but he was too strong. It was probably do to the fact that he was demon with unnatural strength. He smiled and leaned towards her.

"You---" she was still struggling, "son of a bitch. Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Now, now sweetie. Don't scream. It won't do you any good, unless you want to blow your vocal chords out." he smirked.

"Bear!" she tried.

"Bear's asleep. You can't wake him. This is kind of like...." he grinned, "a realistic dream for the both of us."

She gave up struggling, but tried to lean as far away from him as she could. "Dream, my ass. More like a nightmare from hell."

He tilted his head, thinking, "I guess you can call it that."

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Wow!" he looked astonished, "So fast. You're like Dean that way."

"Shut the hell up." She looked away.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it back towards him. "You're disgusting." she followed.

He looked her up and down, grinning mischievously. She wished she had the knife with her. She was completely helpless. "I've got something to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He sighed, "I thought you would be more sweet. I guess I stand corrected."

"I guess you do." she spat back.

He looked deeply into her eyes for a good long moment.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I like it."

"Like what?"

"The potential. The anger. The power. But most importantly... the hope."

She became lost in confusion. "Wh-- What are you saying?" she mumbled in an almost inaudible tone.

He smiled. "Congratulations darling."

"Please, let me go." she begged.

"Sorry, I want to hold on to you for as long as I can. You're gorgeous."

"You MONSTER!" She yelled in disgust.

There was a long moment of quietness.

"Well, as I was saying, Congratulations. Satan has big plans for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're special, Brooklyn Winchester. I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain, but your life will change drastically in the near future. The angels want you too."

"I don't understand."

"Well to put it lightly.... You're part demon and part angel. One of your brothers are an angel, the other is a demon (kind of). And you, dear? You're both. Pretty soon you're gonna have demons and angels on your tail. So watch out. You might also want to, uh, pick a side. The final decision will need to be made when the time comes."

She drew in her breath. "You're lying. Demons lie all the time. How do I know you're not lying!"

"You don't. But you can just wait and see for yourself. Hell, you should be thanking me. At least I'm giving you a heads up."

"You're nothing but a jerk. You think I would thank you after what you had done to my brothers? Hell no."

He smiled, leaning closer to her. He whispered into her ear, "I needed to use them. But more than that? I wanted to see this beautiful beast."

She gave him one large punch to the jaw after that. He pulled back then sat back up, smiling.

"Feisty. I like that too."

"Shut up. Leave. Now."

He didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving."

There was some more silence.

"But I will if you do something. For me."

"Never!" she spat out in extreme hatred.

"Just one thing, then I'll get off your hide."

"Please. Just go." she begged. She felt offended. Expendable.

"Nope. Not until I get what I want."

"What do you want?" she was almost in tears. She wanted him to leave before she cried.

He leaned up against her. "You." he whispered.

She felt as though she was going to throw up. "No."

"Ok, well then what about a kiss? Just one?"

She could've gagged right there, but she held back. "Fine, but you must go after that." Anger seeped through her skin.

She turned around. He was smiling. 

He leaned in.


	8. Unlucky Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorey stuff ahead ;)

Dean woke up to find Brooklyn eating an apple while looking at a map on her computer.

He sat up. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine." she lied. She didn't get any sleep after Gabriel kissed her. She was both mad and upset about not knowing about the angel/demon thing. She had to decide what was going to happen. She thought about telling her brothers, but decided she wouldn't. They would just be more protective over her. She needed her freedom.

Sam was sitting by the window with his feet up on the table and his laptop in his lap. He spoke, "I think I have a lead for Gabriel."

Brooklyn flinched at his name. She looked down in embarrassment.

"What's up Brook'?" Dean asked. "Gabriel give you the spooks?"

"What? No. I'm just tired."

"Ok whatever you say."

She stood strong and raised her dark eyebrows. "So what did you find?"

"There's been a few missing person reports in this area around Mobile." He pointed to the screen of his laptop. "And they still haven't been found."

"So?" said Dean, "It could be an annoying kidnapper or something."

"I don't think so. The friends they had last saw all said that that person had run out of work in a rush. They said that they had seemed nervous. They said that they were seriously concerned for them. When they asked the person where they were going, the person had answered..." squinching his eyes at the screen, seeming to be reading off of an article. "'The Apocalypse.'"

Both siblings were taken aback. "That definitely doesn't sound like a kidnapper."

"Yeah." Dean stood up. "Let's go."

"They say that some witnesses spotted them all go into an old abandoned warehouse on the thirty's avenue. When they went to look, no one was in the warehouse."

"Well, let's go there."

"Well, hold up. It isn't that easy. We're dealing with the Trickster here." Sam reminded.

"I'll bring whiskey, then." Brooklyn paused. "What do you think? We have a trunk full of guns, knives, and all sorts of weapons. We'll be fine."

They both looked at her in surprise. "You think we can just walk in there all lolly dandy and think he won't touch us."

She had to think for a minute. She couldn't tell them that he wouldn't hurt her, specifically. She was too 'special.' But he could hurt her brothers. And that was something she couldn't live to see. She already had to watch her brother go to hell. She couldn't bear to see it again. She sat down on the table.

"So what's your plan?" Dean inquired.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to make it up as we go." Brooklyn remarked.

They both looked at her incredulously.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah... but I have something that can turn the tables." she smirked.

"What's that?"

"Let's go, and you'll see."

She got up and walked out the door.

"Somehow I have a bad idea about this. I hope she knows what she's doing." Sam said.

"Yeah, same."

😶😶😶

They pulled into the dirt-packed parking lot. They all got out and walked back behind the car. Dean popped the trunk open. "Well what should we get?"

"Get the wood." Sam picked up his own. Dean grabbed his. He then grabbed the other and held it out for Brooklyn. She didn't take it.

"Here." he insisted.

She looked down at it. "I'm good. Just trust me."

"Um. no. You're getting a little irrational Brook." Dean snapped.

She began to turn around. He grabbed her arm. "Just." he breathed in, trying to calm himself. "Just take it."

She grabbed it calmly. "Thank you." he said.

They headed to the entrance. Dean and Brooklyn backed up. Sam ran forward and kicked the door open. Dean and Brooklyn ran in, with their weapons loaded and ready.

When they were in, they didn't see anyone. They dropped their guard. "No one's here." Brooklyn noticed.

The inside of this warehouse was completely empty. There were steel pipes around the room. Most were covered in orange rust. There were puddles on the hard, duracrete floors because the ceiling was wearing away from the weather. There was nothing. It looked like an old gym.

They stood in three different points, back to back. "I guess he went out for a burger." Dean played.

They turned towards each other, planning out their next move. Dean and Sam came in close looking at a piece of paper they had picked up off the ground, trying to make out what was scribbled on it. Brooklyn took a step back, giving her brothers some space. She looked up and noted her surroundings.

Then out of nowhere, the Trickster grabbed her by her hair while holding a gun up to her side. "Hey boys." he smiled.

They spun around and held up their guns. Their eyes grew wide as they noticed their sister's jeopardy. "Drop it." Gabriel said. "Or she dies."

They thought it over and dropped the weapons. "No!" she yelled. Gabriel shut her up by jabbing the metal deeper into her side.

Sam held his hands out in caution. "Ok. Let's talk this over. Don't hurt her. Please."

He laughed. "You Winchesters! So sensitive! Ha! Always worrying about your siblings. Poor baby Brooklyn!" He laughed some more.

Anger surged through Dean's demeanor. "I would punch you."

"Ah, but you wouldn't. If you so care about your sister.... And I would watch your tone."

"Dean." Sam cautioned. He glanced at his brother then back at Gabriel.

At that moment, Brooklyn spun around and kicked him as hard as she possibly could. A gunshot went off. It all went so quickly. Brooklyn hit the floor. The Trickster hit the floor. Another gunshot. Gabriel disappeared.

They saw their sister, lying on the ground with blood trickling out of her side. She began to cough up some blood, apparently from the hard impact of the bullet.

"Brooklyn!" Sam screamed.

"Shit." mumbled Dean.

They sprinted towards her. Sam got there first, due to his long legs. Dean soon followed. He bent down, looking where to start.

"Gabriel." she pushed, trying to turn their attention behind them.

"Boys... you missed."

They turned around. He stood there smiling down at them. "Aww. Are you hurt? I guess that's what happens when you don't cooperate."

"Shut up." Sam spat.

He looked taken aback. "Excuse me? I'm just giving her reasons why her consequences came into play."

"What- do you- want?" she grunted. Dean hushed her. He wanted her to keep quiet so she can save her energy on surviving the bad wound that afflicted her.

He looked back at her. "Hmm, Is it just me or does that question seem all too familiar? You know, maybe... last night?" he hinted. He laughed out loud. Sam and Dean were confused. They looked questioningly back at her.

"Forget it." she struggled.

"I've come to deliver a message to you boys. But it looks to me like she hadn't told you. Or... she was keeping it a secret." his face brightened evilly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Please-- don't." she grunted in pain.

"Well, sorry sweetie. The secret's got to come out!" he smiled then looked back at Dean. "You see, Dean, your sister and I... say, had a little rendezvous last night. It was... AMAZING."

"Shut-- up!" she seemed out of breath, still clinging to the injury on her side.

"WHat?!" Sam asked. "Without us knowing? Anything?" He felt betrayed. Dean became furious. This made things go not how she expected it. Now she had to deal with not telling them and them thinking that she was having it up with the Trickster.

"It's- not what- you think." she said angrily.

"Shut up, Brooklyn." Dean scolded.

"Yikes, family issues. I've had a few of those recently."

"Oh, I would love to blast your brains out right now." he mumbled.

"Hey! You should be thanking me. I've come to help you."

"Oh yeah?! Then why did you shoot our freaking sister!?" Dean spat.

"Like I said, it was her consequence for falling out of line. She'll be fine."

Brooklyn had already lost a ton of blood. She let her head drop. She had lost consciousness.

"Dean.." Sam pushed.

"You call that fine!" He breathed heavily. "Just tell us what we need to know and let us go."

He explained everything to them. Everything about her being special to both demons and angels. Everything about her being both a demon and an angel. And telling them that he technically made her do what she had done in that car, including the fact that she was pissed about it.

Sam ran full on into Gabriel, giving him a huge sock to the jaw. He took it, then readjusted his jaw looking back up at him. "I guess I deserved that. Anyways, good luck on your journey. And... keep an eye on that beauty." He pointed to Brooklyn. Then he flew off and was out of sight.

They ran back to Brooklyn. Sam picked her up and they went to the car to patch her up.


	9. Recovery with the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland has entered the story. I repeat. Tom Holland has entered the story.

Brooklyn awoke. She found herself on a white mattress in a white room. She heard beeping noises. She realized that she was in a hospital room by herself. Her side was covered in white bandage tape and her hands were covered in blood.

A nurse walked in and found the patient awake. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Praise Jesus! You're alive!" She ran over to Brooklyn.

"What do you mean?" she spoke softly. Her mouth still tasted like blood. She could've gagged, but held it back.

"A nice man and your brothers brought you in. A man had shot you in between the ribs and you lost a lot of blood before they got you here. Your heart had stopped a couple of times but slowly it came back to normal." She smiled sweetly. "We patched you up, but we didn't think you were strong enough to make it. You're one tough cookie."

Brooklyn smiled drowsily. The only person who had ever called her that was her dad. The small thought of her father brought joy to her heart. But then she realized that Gabriel probably told her brothers everything. Probably everything except for their little 'rendezvous'. She would need to explain that it wasn't her choice. But she did wonder who the man was who helped bring her here. "You- said there was a man with my brothers." her voice was barely audible.

"Yes. there was indeed." she answered. "Apparently you had very little time left. Their car wasn't working so they carried you until this man found them and brought you here."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by Tom. Thomas Stanley Holland, I believe. He's seems like a very sweet young man. If you will excuse me, I must go tell the doctor that you're awake." She was filled with excitement. Brooklyn nodded.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. "How are you feeling young lady?"

"Um, good... I guess?" she managed a little laughter. "For just getting shot and almost dying."

"Yes." he agreed happily. He seemed proud of saving one of his patients life from a near-catastrophic death. "Well, you should be discharged by this time tomorrow. I will go get your family."

A few minutes later Dean and Sam came racing into the room. Eyes filled with concern. Dean was first. He looked at her, amazed beyond belief. He bent over and scooped her up in a hug. Sam was next. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. "We were worried. We almost lost you."

"Like I said" Dean said matter-of-factly, "She's one of the toughest people I know."

She smiled in gratitude. "I should be discharged tomorrow." she told them weakly.

"Yeah, we know." Sam replied. All he could do was smile. He got his sister back from a near-death experience.

"Well, we had some help getting you here. We would've fixed you up ourselves, but you were already too far gone."  
"Yeah, I heard." she responded. "I wish I could've been able to say thanks but I guess he had already left early." They smiled.

"Not exactly." He walked in with a bouquet of flowers. They were a different assortment of tulips.

She looked up. Tom was standing there. "Oh. Thank you!" she tried to say with as much enthusiasm as she could. "Are those-- tulips? They're my favorite color too!"

"Yep. I had a little help." he glanced at her brothers. She acknowledged that fact.

"Thank you." she said again.

Tom was a lean, built man. He wore a tight-fitting white T-shirt and some sweatpants. She couldn't deny the sweet smile and impending eyes. She stared at him for a good minute, surprised at how nice he looked. Even if it was just a T-shirt and sweatpants.

Dean elbowed Sam realizing that rare expression on his sister's face. His face twisted into a contorted grin. Sam figured it out and gave a silent 'leave-her-alone' look at Dean. Though he did smile. He hadn't seen that much wonder in her eyes before. That brought happiness to his heart.

She tore her awkward gaze from that man and found her brother's face grinning huge. She cleared her throat. Her cheeks turned red. Tom thought nothing of it. He spoke first.

He looked down at his outfit. "Oh." he laughed. "I was on my way home from the gym when I ran into your brothers."

"O-oh." she butted in. "Don't worry about it. I don't really care." She examined her clothes. After all, she was in a blood-stained tank top and black joggers. "I don't look all that great myself." she giggled.

"Nah." he disagreed. "You look nice." But then he realized that that statement may have been a bit awkward. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking of something to say that would make it less awkward. "Well, you know. Not being dead or anything."

Dean was already jumping like a five-year old. Excited that the beginning of something was happening at that very moment. Sam grabbed his arm to calm him down. But Dean was still beaming on the inside.

She laughed. Then she decided to take the next move. "Can--Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure!" he answered almost immediately. He walked over to her and bent over. They embraced. All Sam and Dean could see was her light fingers and muscular arms wrap around Tom's back. He got back up. "Thanks."

"Any time." he looked over at her brothers. "Well, I need to be heading out. I'm already late to rehearsal."

"Rehearsal for what?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh, I'm an actor."

They shot confused glances around the room. "Well, we don't really get the chance to watch TV a lot."

"That's ok." he answered back.

"Well, will I see you around?" she pushed even further.

"Yeah! Friday night? Movie?" he offered.

"Great." she responded immediately.

He nodded then left the room.


	10. Dreams, Movies, and An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, this is a pretty long chapter but it's intense)

Later the next day, Brooklyn was discharged. Dean already fixed up the car, so it worked now. Sam walked her over to the car.

"Hey, um... Dean might pester you about yesterday." he warned.

"What about yesterday?" she asked, though she had the slightest impression as to what it might be.

"Nevermind."

They got to the car and Bear practically jumped on her. "Hey baby!" His long tongue lathered her face in slobber. "Sto-Stop!" she cried, laughing. He sat down obediently.

They got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"We got some help on where to find Gabriel." Dean said. "He's up in Ohio. So we'll head there first." He pressed a button and his music began to play.

They drove for about an hour and Brooklyn decided to pry for questions.

"Hey, guy?"

"Yeah?" Dean responded. Sam looked back at her.

She began to pet Bear's ears as she spoke. "You know what Gabe said about our little "rendezvous" together?"

Dean slammed the brakes. He turned around too. "About that."

"We know." interrupted Sam. She noticed anger and guilt flickering in their eyes.

"Oh.."

"I am so, so sorry, Brook", Sam emphasized.

"I shouldn't have given you the keys. It was my fault. I should have been there."

They were honestly concerned and upset about it. They knew their sister, and they knew that she wouldn't do anything like that with an enemy.

Sam held his hand out and she grabbed it. He grept tight. "It won't happen again."

"Guys, I know you are concerned. But I'm 21 and I can handle myself. You will always be my brothers and I know that. You will never stop protecting me, but sometimes I'm going to need a little more leash."

There was silence. "Well, about that. We respect everything you ask of us. And I, personally, will try to let you loose every now and then. But my biggest concern is why you didn't tell us about it. Not about what he made you do, but about..." he hesitated, "you."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well it does." Sam explained.

"How? If I didn't tell you then you wouldn't be worried about it."

"Well it's kind of crucial to finding hazel-eyes, Brook." Dean said.

"Do you think I want to called a monster, a creature?!" she said a little too loudly, sounding a little upset.

"We all are." Sam said. "But at least you're not all evil."

She became ashamed and leaned back.

Dean came back in saying, "I understand that it's all hard to take in, but it's easier if you tell someone."

"Dean, you didn't talk to anyone about your experience in hell. Sam, you didn't talk to anyone about your little demon blood issue. Why should I be any different? Some people handle their stress, their mistakes, a little differently. I, personally, would like to keep it all to myself. If you could just understand that one little thing. Please?" she pleaded.

Dean swallowed. He turned back around towards the road, started up the engine. "You're a Winchester. I can't blame you and I won't."

Sam looked out the window, contemplating her request. She dug into his eyes. "Please, Sam."

"Ok." he nodded and turned back around.

"Thank you. Really. I love you and I always will."

She fell asleep.

😶😶😶

Sunshine. 'What a view.' she thought to herself. She was sitting at a coffee table on the top of a tall building. Their were buildings down below. Many, many buildings with a concise architecture. Warm colors lined the buildings. Tiny, microscopic specks crawled the streets. People were out and about. Buying clothes, selling bread, living the life of a normal individual.

She appreciated the way people lived. Sometimes she wished she could be that way. Settle down. Get married. Have a family.

But then again, she wouldn't know what to do without her brothers.

Where was she anyways?

"Voulez-vous votre cafe madame?" A waiter in a sleek suit appeared with a tray.

"Oui." she answered. Was she speaking French?

He grabbed a the elaborate cup of coffee and placed it in front of her.

"Je vous remercie." she stated.

He nodded and walked away. The beautiful city below her worked its way through it's everyday life. A slight breeze blew.

"Bonjour, my darling." came a voice behind her. "You look lovely."

Tom was standing behind her with his hand held out for her to take. She took it.

She was wearing a scarlet dress with heels. Her hair was curled and her nails were neatly manicured. She wore bright lipstick. Her eyelashes were dark and thick. Tom was wearing a black suit with a classic white bow-tie. His shoes were shiny. His hair was slicked back.

"Thank you, and you too."

They walked around the platform looking out onto the city of Paris. Not many people were there. In fact, they were the only ones.

She was happy. So, so happy. This was everything to her. The beautiful view. The breeze. The joy in her heart. When she looked at Tom her heart leapt. When she held his warm hands, an electric shock coursed through her. This feeling was mysterious. Unfamiliar, yet exhilarating. What was it?

Love.

She turned around and gazed deeply into his dark chocolate eyes. He noted the joy flooding each of her eyes.

She searched for the right words. She didn't know whether to say it or not. But she did. They came out as sure as the moon coming out after sunsets.

There was a softness in her tone.

"I love you."

Every second was prolonged. Each millisecond felt like a millennial. But she loved it. She loved everything. She loved... him.

His eyes were also filled with wonder. With joy.

"I love you too."

Those words alone stopped her heart. She had never experienced anything like this. This love. It diffused into the air around them.

Their faces slowly came closer. The space between, diminishing. She kept glancing between his eyes and his firm lips. He looked upon hers intently.

They held it there for as long as possible, then they gave in.

Their lips gently brushed and their eyes were closed. Sinking into the moment. They broke apart to take a breath. They never felt so much love in that moment. Then dove in deeper. Drowning in the others love. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. She took in his amazing scent. The colone wafting around her head, making her more and more dizzy.

The moment slowly ended and they broke apart. He placed his forehead against hers and held it there. Both of their eyes were still closed. It took a few moments before they opened up their eyes. She smiled and opened her eyes. Satisfied with the love she tasted.

He smiled back with a sparkle in his eyes.

She whispered, "Thank you... for everything."

"No, thank you." he said sinking into her beauty. No one had ever seen that much beauty in her. No one, but him.

She placed his hands on her waist. He breathed in deeply. They looked up into the sky. He looked down at her. The happy smile spread across her face as she stared up into the sky. This was a big moment for him. She had no idea that this moment was about to change her life.

"Taylor." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I've been waiting for this moment for long time."

She looked at him. Confused, then amazed.

"Brooklyn Dahlia Winchester. I've loved you for as long as you can imagine. We've been together for a few years now." He breathed deeply.

She realized what was about to happen. Her hands flew to her face. Was he really going to do it? Her eyes were already watering. He smiled.

"I could never imagine living without you. I love you more than you will ever know. And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes were soaked with unspeakable joy.

"Brooklyn."

Silence. He bent down on one knee. Time slowed. He pulled out a black, velvet box from his pocket. He opened it. The most beautiful ring glowed from the inside. Sparkling from every direction. It was as if there was a star placed inside it.

"Will you marry me?"

She screamed with tears flowing down her face. So, so much joy. She felt so alive.

😶😶😶

"Brooklyn" came a voice fading from the inside of her mind. "Brooklyn!" it repeated more insistently. It suddenly became clearer.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying in the back seat with a face wet from tears.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Um. yeah." she said pretty embarrassed.

"You were crying, in your sleep."

"I was?" she was sitting up.

"Yeah, you were sleeping peacefully and then you broke out in tears. Nightmare?"

"Um... no. Quite the opposite actually."

"What?" Dean asked.

Her eyes widened some more. "Nevermind. I'm fine!" She smiled and then hugged Bear. He woke up when he noticed her crying. Now since she was ok, he fell back asleep.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Haha. Stop. You're crazy." she argued laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the one crying in my sleep and then waking up saying it wasn't a nightmare. Tears of joy?"

"Stop!" she punched his shoulder. He chuckled.

She hadn't had a dream in quite a while. This life of hunting was starting to catch up to her. She grabbed a beer out of the cooler and popped the top off.

😶😶😶

She took a plane to Tennessee the next day to meet Tom. Before she left, her brothers told her to text them if anything happened and to stay safe.

When she got off the plane, her expectant friend was waiting for her. When they saw each other she smiled and hustled over to him.

"Hey." he greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good." she was happy to see him. Ever since that dream, she couldn't stop thinking about this actor. It satisfied her to see him, so now she could focus on what the future would hold.

Though she scolded herself of imagining such things. She knew that she could never get into a deep relationship with someone. It wasn't right. She knew that she would have to leave at some point to continue the family business. She just couldn't put herself through it. Or him.

"Good." he caught her attention. "You ready?" she nodded. "Good. I already have a hotel set up so you aren't sleeping out on the street." he joked.

She giggled, "thanks".

"I'll drive you there."

They walked out into the airport parking lot. He got his keys out and pressed the unlock button.

A noise beeped at them and the lights turned on.

A gold car sat there, shining in the sunlight.

"Dang..."

"What?"

"Nice car." she was impressed. She knew she couldn't say that kind of thing around Dean. He treated his car like a spouse.

"Oh, I tried." he said. Was that a wink?

He grabbed her bag and opened the sleek door for her. "Thank you. You're so sweet." He closed it and then put her bag in the back seat.

As he walked around the car, she examined the black leather and advanced stereo. He hopped in and shut the door. "What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

She smiled. "I don't care, but I love bass."

He seemed genuinely pleased, "That can be arranged." He turned the bass up and Brooklyn picked the song. She picked Umbrella by Rihanna.

He laughed. "I did a lip sync battle to this song."

"What?"

"Yeah. It pretty much went viral. What do you guys do anyways? It sounds to me like you guys haven't been out in society... ever."

"Oh yeah... It's a long story. And a bit confusing."

He didn't push any further.

😶😶😶

After they ate, they drove to the theater.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. I don't watch movies... You can pick." she glowed.

"Oh yeah." he remembered, "well we can watch 12 Strong."

"Ok, sounds good. What's it about?"

"You'll see." he smirked. She couldn't help but smirk.

She kept thinking about how everything could go upside-down if she and him ever... became a thing. 'Screw it' she thought. She was going to enjoy her life, even if she had to deal with demons everyday. This was her moment. She at least earned it.

"Can I... hold your hand?" she asked, turning red. Her anxiety was bubbling over.

He looked surprised, but then he smiled and grabbed her hand. "I thought I would have to make the first move. You're pretty dauntless."

She smiled, seeming to have confidence in that. "That's funny, my brothers always tell me that."

"I guess I'm right then." Their arms were swinging back and forth as they walked in the theater, hand in hand. He wore a button down and jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing the bulge of his forearm muscles. She laughed.

"What?!"

"Nothing, You're just pretty ripped. That's all."

"Oh." he chuckled, "That's what happens when you become an actor."

When they entered, two guys were working behind the concession counter. Both were turned around getting popcorn for the kids who got there before them. One was tall, abnormally tall. His hair...

"You've got to be kidding me." she whispered, coming to a halt.

He halted for her. She kind of hid behind his arm. "What is it?"

"My brothers."

He looked over and realized that Dean was handing the popcorn bucket to the previous customers. They made eye contact.

"Excuse me" came a low voice behind them. The taller employee pushed his way right in between Brooklyn and Tom. It caused their hands to break apart from each other.

"Sam!" Brooklyn called out.

He turned around, looking guilty but protective. He didn't even look at her. His eyes were locked staring into Tom's. Tom smiled in a cordial manner. "I'm not Sam. I'm Jake!" he pointed to his tag pinned to his uniform. But it really was Sam.

"You can't fool me, Sam." she said.

They had reached the counter. Sam went around and behind the counter to help the other customers.

"Dean!" she spoke almost incredulously.

He cocked his head, studying Tom.

She knew they were there because they were being protective over their sister. She wrapped her arms around Tom's stiff waist. She placed her head on his shoulder, smiling evilly. Tom was shocked, then he realized that she was just messing around with her brothers.

Dean sucked in a loud breath. "How can I help you." he spoke through jealous, gritted teeth.

Sam turned around and saw her. A hint of uncomfortableness glinted in his eyes.

"Do you want anything?" Tom whispered to her, playing along.

She stared up into his eyes smiling. "I'll have a lemonade."

"Two drinks please." Tom told Dean (or Josh according to his nametag).

"One!" she interrupted quickly. He looked at her.

"I thought you wanted a---"

"One large drink." she directed to Dean. "To share." Mischief gleamed in her eyes.

Sam and Dean smirked after exchanging glances, pushing away their protective instincts. Two can play this game.

Dean, or Josh, went and grabbed two medium sized cups. He filled them both with lemonade and gave them to Brooklyn and Tom.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said. "That's not what we ordered." Tom just stood there awkwardly.

"That's two lemonades. Just take it and go watch your movie."

She sighed playfully. "Well I guess I'll have to talk to your manager about it. I don't think he would recognize you, do you?"

She got him.

Tom grabbed her arm cautiously. He didn't want to go any further. She pushed through. "So? What's it gonna be?"

Sam handed her a large drink with two straws. Dean looked defeated. He leaned over across the counter, just inches away from her face.

"You win this time." he whispered.

She smiled triumphantly. Tom took the lemonade and they went into the theater.

The theater room was large and dark. The previews were already playing. They grabbed two loungers in the back. These were loungers that you could adjust. They also had an arm rest that could be raised just in case a couple wanted to snuggle. They were that couple.

She hopped into her seat excitedly. Then Tom sat down. She kicked her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I always take my shoes off at the theater." she answered. He wasn't bothered by it. The lights dimmed and the movie started. Brooklyn curled up in her lounger.

Tom crossed his legs and leaned back, sipping on the drink.

About ten minutes of the movie had passed. Tom lifted the armrest up. She couldn't believe that she wasn't the one who did it first. She looked at him like a happy four year old. He thought it was cute but didn't say it.

She crawled over closer to him and snuggled up next to him. He stretched his arm out around her and rubbed her arm with his thumb lightly. She wasn't dazed by all the explosions, mostly because she was used to that sort of thing. Fighting demons her whole life...

He admired her. There was something about her that was different. She was special. She was strong. She was---

He felt a rumble on his chest. He looked down and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled, but he was also wondering why she was sleeping in the middle of an action movie. He didn't dare move her. He laid back and watched the slight rise and fall of her chest come every now and then. She slept so lightly. There was no snoring. Sometimes he had to check and see that she was still breathing. He felt so comforted and... right about her. He slowly pulled his phone out and took a quick picture of her. Not in a creepy way, but so that he would have something to talk to her about when this is all over. Just in case she didn't talk to him after that.

She still had a bandage wrapped around her torso from the gunshot. This girl was a tough one. He started to doze off. He began to zone out from the movie and slowly, very slowly, his eyes closed.

....

A crack of a gunshot went off. Brooklyn shot up and Tom awoke.

"Tom!" she yelled. "Get down!"

He took a moment to examine his surroundings. Dean became visible holding a gun out in front of him pointed at a man walking calmly toward him.

Brooklyn pulled him down off the seat and spread out on the ground behind the other seats.

"Where is she, Dean?" the man asked.

"Not here." he panted.

"I don't believe you. You know I want her." the man said.

"Sorry, she's not here." was the response.

Tom was confused. What was going on? What is this girl involved in? Guns seem to be a magnet to her. But Brooklyn knew everything that was happening.

"What's going on?" he whispered very quietly.

"No time to explain."

Right then the lemonade cup fell over and spilled all over them. "Shit."

The demon slowly and calmly turned his head up to the row where the lemonade spilt. Dean looked down in frustration. The demon smiled. "There she is."

Sam hopped on the man, tackling him. Dean rushed over to help. "Run!" he shouted up to them.

Brooklyn and Tom got up and ran. They ran for their lives.

The demon pinned Sam down and punched him hard across the face, leaving him paralyzed. He wasn't able to get up without falling over.

Dean ran over to attack, but the demon socked him in the jaw. Dean flew all the way across the auditorium from the immense blow. His backup ran over and held Dean back.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

A force stopped the couple from running. She couldn't move her legs. The demon got them. His hand held out, using some sort of force from letting them escape.

He cracked his neck. "Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn." he sighed. "You know better than to run."

Dean was struggling to get out of the other demons' arms, but there were too many of them. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled. "TAKE ME."

The man turned his head towards Dean. "I don't need you, but your selflessness is greatly appreciated." he turned back toward Brooklyn.

His pointer finger twitched and she came floating across the room right up to him. He was only centimeters away from her. Her face crumpled in disgust, though that was all she could physically move.

Tom was shocked in horror. He had never seen anything like this before. This man had no color or white in his eyes. His eyes were just pits of darkness.

The demon examined Brooklyn. He walked all around her looking her up and down. "Amazing." he said.

"You sick son of a bitch." she mumbled.

"Ooh, you don't want to talk to the big guy with that mouth." he smirked, loving his torture even more.

"Well, I'm not going to do what you guys want me to do."

"Yeah we know. But he'll take care of that."

Though Tom was shocked, he spoke out for Brooklyn. "Leave her alone. Let her go." he spoke with as much confidence as possible. Everyone seemed to forget that he was still there... except Brooklyn who was praying he wouldn't speak. She withered in hopelessness.

The demon pulled him closer. "And who are you. Are you...." he paused "Are you in a relationship with her?"

He swallowed hard, not saying anything.

"This cheater?!"

"I'm not a cheater!" she screamed in protest.

"Oh yeah?" he spoke calmly, "then what was that rendezvous with that demon the other night about?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Tom just looked at her then looked back. "Look, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but leave us alone."

The demon threw him across the room, causing him to lose all consciousness.

"No!" she screamed, struggling under the man's power.

"I have no use for him anymore." he spoke softly. "But I do need you, my dear."

"Go to hell."

All he did was smile. "I've already been there. Anyways, somebody would like to see you. And..." he paused, "You might want to watch your tone."

Her eyes widened and her struggle did not end there. She kept trying to pull free from the invisible bonds around her body, but she had gotten nowhere. She froze when she saw who entered the auditorium.

A slender man with dead skin blotches covering his pale face slowly stepped in front of her. Her heart stopped. Her eyes widened even more which seemed anatomically impossible. She didn't make a sound. Fear took over the anger inside of her.

"Lucifer."


	11. Capture

Dean grunted hard. Seeing Lucifer seemed to set off a spark inside him and he broke free from the demons around him and ran straight forward towards the demon. Lucifer just held his hand out and stopped him mid-air. It knocked the breath out of him and he just hung there limp.

He shook it off and began to speak, "LET HER GO." he was breathing deeply and angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Dean, but I need her. She's special to me."

"I'M NOT AT ALL SPECIAL TO YOU!" she yelled. She began to cough from the way this force was holding her up in the air. She felt like she was choking. She quit talking and focused on getting her breath.

Dean began to spell out a demon fleeing ritual, but Lucifer just turned his head. Brooklyn's breath caught roughly in mid-air. She was still hanging in the air when she began to hunch over coughing. Coughing blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Dean's eyes opened in horror and glanced back and forth between his sister and the king of hell. "Stop that!"

The demon man behind Lucifer just smirked, but did nothing. Lucifer let him sink it in for a good solid minute in which Brooklyn really thought she was going to die. She couldn't breathe anymore, forcing her skin to turn purple. She was terrified at the amount of blood gushing out of her. Something inside her felt like it was twisting and turning which felt excruciatingly painful. The pulse in her ears grew louder and louder, slower and slower. She just kept coughing up more and more blood. A few seconds later, other clunks of something were coming out with the blood.

"Stop! I'll do anything! Stop!"

Lucifer let her go. She instantly fell and rolled over on the theater floor gasping for air. She spat out the rest of the blood in her mouth which burned of an iron taste. She felt like she would pass out. But she held on to her consciousness.

"Funny. That you would do anything just to save your sister. The one who has been keeping secrets from you."

Sam and Dean both were confused while struggling underneath their captors.

"Look. Shut up, dumbass. What is it that you want? Get to the point." Sam spat impatiently.

Brooklyn was now attempting to sit up, glancing worriedly towards Tom. She began to crawl in his direction on her side of the room. He was slunched over and unconscious by the wall. Blood was trailing behind her as she managed to pull all her bodyweight with her arms over towards him. Suddenly she was pinned down again.

"Uhmghhfhh" she grunted loudly which led to her coughing up more blood. She landed on her back facing toward the ceiling. Invisible chains were pulling her down, pinning her to the ground. Fear controlled her emotions and all she managed was to hold back the tears. She felt like she was going to die. Her body was covered with her own sweat and her body prickled with chills. She felt even more weak. Blood not only trailed from her mouth, but it began to come out of her nose too.

The sight of the blood around her made her dizzy. Then it became hard to breathe. Her lungs felt collapsed and the blood coming up through her esophagus didn't help the desperate situation. She was shivering with fever, but still, she was pinned to the ground.

She screamed out in pain, "Help!" but it only made it worse. "Please." she couldn't help it anymore. She sobbed and sobbed as she feared the next breath would be her last. Her brothers were both unable to get to her. Tom was unconscious. Lucifer found her. Now she was contemplating whether dying would be better than spending her whole life trapped with Lucifer. 

But she couldn't.

She couldn't leave her brothers, or Tom, here. She couldn't. That would leave them being tortured their whole lives under the oppression of the king of hell. 'No.' she thought. So with all her strength and willpower left, she managed to keep pulling in breaths as her energy slowly drifted off.

😶😶😶

"At the moment, your sister is suffering three hemorrhages, Six broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a severe case of Hantavirus, and complete shutdown of her organs. To be honest, I'm quite surprise she's still living." said the demon who originally came in for Brooklyn, but was sitting in the back of the room watching.

"We are going to leave here with her, without a scene. You will not do anything to intervene with our exit. If one of you lays a finger on her, I will explode her heart. Understand? I will stop hurting her, if you agree to this."

"Yes! Yes!" they both shouted horrifically, eyes fixed on her.  
"Thank you. I might see you two another time." he winked and walked over to Brooklyn. He picked her up and slung her limp body over his shoulder.

"Real soon!" Dean shouted as they left, clearing the room. Now they were the only ones in that auditorium, including Tom who was beginning to wake up.


	12. The Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, VIOLENT chapter. Read with caution. :) I had a bit of fun writing this one.

"DAMN it!" Dean shouted for the world to hear.

Sam sat up, seemingly appearing to take in the extent of what happened. He couldn't speak. He ran his large, rough fingers through his hair.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled again. His hands were balled up in tight fists, trying to relieve the anger pent up inside of him from breaking completely loose. "Oh hell, what are we going to do Sammy?"

Sam looked up at the older brother. His own face soaked with sweat. Worry and terror running from his features. "That was Lucifer, Dean. And if I'm right, he's going to release every demon from hell with the help of Crowley and the man who murdered our mom."

"Yeah, and that same man will have his hands on our baby sister real soon if we don't do something." He was pacing back and forth in utter distress. There really wasn't much for them to do. Three of their most ridiculously powerful enemies were afoot, and they're about to claim earth for their own. And who knows? After that it'll be complete civil war between the three.

There was a short moment of silence.

A shuffle of movement was heard against the wall by the seats. Tom sat up, rubbing his head carefully. Confusion contorted his figures. He seemed to realize where he was again. His eyes shot up, "Brooklyn?!" but he soon realized that she was gone. He looked at the brothers who were staring at him. Their looks of worry seemed to confirm Tom's fear. She was taken.

"What, what do we do now?" Tom asked them.

Sam stood up, massaging the bridge of his nose. He looked at the other two and said one word.

Bobby.

😶😶😶

Darkness. The sounds of pipes leaking.

Brooklyn's eyes slowly blinked open. "What the.. Hell?" she whimpered, but it was muffled because her mouth was gagged. Tight.

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Her wrists were bound and tied up above her head. A rope was tied to the ceiling pipes above her, trailing down and connecting her bound wrists.

Her head pounded. It screamed and felt like someone had drilled into her head.

There was a mirror on the wall by her. Someone had drilled into her head. Dried blood crusted her head and face, around her temples, going all the way down to her neck. She attempted to twist her body and found a table of disturbing tools laid out across the cell. A drill sat on it, upright, with blood on it. Her blood.

Her eyes opened up wide. How am I still alive? she thought. Then she realized why they were drilling her. That's what they would do to an angel if they were looking for information. She never thought it would work on her though. She then hoped she hadn't said anything too compromising about her family.

She scanned the dark cell once more and saw angel runes all over the wall, probably her blood. She looked down, devil's trap. Dang she thought They really do think this will work. What do they want from me?

She then thought that she had rather not know. It'd be best to get out of there as quickly as possible. Her wiggling caused the gag to slip loose from her mouth. She tugged at the rope around her hands, but they tied it good. She struggled harder, but it was to no avail. She even tried pulling her body weight up so that she could tug on the rope with her teeth. The knots were twisted this way and that. There was no possible way to get out of them. She whimpered a little at the loss of energy she just wasted.

There was a sound of keys unlocking the large steel door holding her. Fear coursed through her veins. She pulled harder on the ropes, knowing it wouldn't do her any good. Her pulse getting faster and faster.

The door opened and white light flooded the cell. Her head screamed when the light hit her. She tried to adjust her eyes, but it took about 10 seconds for them to finally make out a tall figure. She yelled pulling at the rope again. Trying her very hardest to get out.

"Now. now. No need to struggle." he spoke stepping closer to her. She could then make out the face.

"Who are you?" she grunted, still struggling through the bonds. The man brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, tilting his head in a way to examine her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and twisted her head to bite him. He pulled back immediately from the small amount of blood she drew from his fingers.

"I did well" he spoke in a calm manner. "You're quite the feisty one. Good thing I mixed you up with the Winchesters."

That confused her, but that was the least of her worries. He came up and placed his hands on her hips. She screamed as much as her lungs could handle. She pulled up her weight, and kicked the man as hard as she could. He barely moved. He just sighed in disappointment and held her waist harder, rolling his neck back. She kept screaming and pulling away as much as possible.

His hands traveled up her sides, and he pulled her gag back up on her mouth. "No!" she shouted before he got it situated in place. "Nnnnnn" she tried. He turned her around and tied the gag even harder than it was before. Now since that was done, he could move on.

No matter how much she knew she wouldn't escape, she still kicked. She kicked as hard as her whole body could handle. He sighed harder this time and waited, again, with his hands on her waist.

A tear ran down her face, as she knew it wouldn't do her any good to kick. So she stopped and hung there limp, looking down in shame.

"Good. good. Now you understand sweetheart."

She didn't move.

He then began to untie her wrist bands. She looked up. This seemed to add a new spark in her eye. He noticed.

"Ok. Fine. I'll have to do it a different way then" He paused from untying her and walked up to the table and grabbed a syringe, filled with some white liquid. "This'll have to do"

"Nnnn" she tried again. But she could do nothing.

He came up to her and tilted her head. The needle went into her neck and felt like it went all the way back to her spine. A shiver ran down her back. Her body went cold. Dark spots blinded her sight. She felt dizzy and fell limp, completely blacked out.

The man untied her and picked her up. He carried her to a large metal table and laid her down. He then tied some leather straps around her ankles and wrists, adding an extra to the neck and stomach just in case.

😶😶😶

"Bobby!" Dean shouted as he jumped out of the car, slamming the door.

"Bobby!" Sam copied. Tom jumped out of the car following Sam.

Dean was already a few feet from the door when Bobby opened it, looking frazzled. "What?!" he responded kind of terse. "What in name's sake are you doing here? Don't you have ole yellow eyes to catch? Save the world and stuff?"

Dean grabbed his shoulder and guided him inside. Tom followed and Sam closed the door behind them.

"Bobby. They have Brooklyn." Dean spoke out.

He looked confused, then worried "What do you MEAN they have Brooklyn?"

Sam butted in, "Lucifer, they got her".

Bobby exchanged glances with the boys, "What?! How?! And who is this guy walking in my house".

Sam answered, "He's a friend".

Tom looked up at him, kind of honored that they thought of him as a friend. But that was besides the point.

Dean came in, "They're strong and apparently our sister has some sort of unspeakable power in her. She's part demon and part angel. And now they're all on her tail. Lucifer got her first, and we couldn't stop him" He slammed his fist on the coffee table. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"Ok. ok. Let's just all settle down now. We'll come up with something..."

"What?!" Dean spat.

"Something!" Bobby spat back.

There was a pause, and something seemed to click inside Bobby.

"What is it?" Tom asked, noticing.

"I've heard a theory travelin' around hunters." He breathed. "They say that Lucifer, Crowley, and the man that killed your mother are hanging out in Oklahoma."

"Alright. Let's go" Dean said.

"Wait a minute. You're just gonna charge on in there?" Bobby asked incredulously?

Dean stopped and turned around. "You're right. What do we do?" He breathed a long drawn out breath and sat up on the table.

Sam came in the room and pulled up a chair and Tom did the same. Bobby still stood, pondering the question.

"I guess... we gotta set a trap." They all looked taken aback. A moment of silence. "What? That's all I got!"

"No no no. That's actually a good idea." Sam interjected. "They told us to back off or they'd kill her. They wouldn't expect to run into us who've set a trap for them. I think that's all we got".

Tom jumped in, as he stood up, "Well the faster we get on this, the faster we can get to Brooklyn". Dean nodded, agreeing with the kid.

"I like you". Dean said. Tom glanced at him, making a weird expression on his face (also blushing slightly).

The awkward silence was broken by Bobby, "Let's go to Oklahoma, idgits!" He stuffed the closest bag to him with groceries he had just got and went to his room to get the rest.

😶😶😶

Cold. I'm... cold... she thought to herself. Her head tried turning side to side in attempt to shake that sleepy feeling off of her. She wasn't comfortable.

Her swollen eyelids blinked open, cold air dried them up almost immediately. Oh God she thought to herself. She began panting in anxiety and fear. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was pinned down by something. This time she realized that she wasn't hanging from the ceiling, but instead, she was lying on a cold metal table. Her ankles, wrists, stomach, and neck were wrapped in leather straps that held tightly and she wasn't wearing anything other than her sports bra and nike shorts.

She felt awful. Blood was still dried on her face and neck and began to flake off. Her body was drenched in sweat from terror. She just felt completely weak. Probably from the amount of blood lost at the theater and last time she was conscious. Her head still hurt. Her mouth wasn't gagged anymore. The man must have taken the gag off.

She grunted, in attempt to get a word out, but her throat was so dry and sore that it just sounded like an animal squeak. She quit trying after that, frankly too weak to even move.

A short scraping sound came from behind her. She attempted to twist her head back, but it was in vain. She only saw a tall figure holding some knives. "Don't even try to escape" he said in a deep voice.

"Please. You... you don't have to do this." she tried to say.

"Oh I know. But I hate to admit this... I'm looking forward to this. If you don't cooperate that is."

She hesitated, still straining her arms in attempt to get out of the leather bounds. She quit struggling. "What do I need to do" she mumbled.

"You see? It's easy." he spoke, "I want you to join me and Crowley. With powers like yours, we could practically take over the world now". He waited for her to respond.

Nothing.

He sighed. "Well I can't say I'm disappointed. Now I can have some fun".

He made his way to the table she was laying on.

"No. No please. Please don't do this. Please! No!!" she screamed, "Don't! Please don't", she started to cry.

He was laughing in excitement. "Yes! Yes!" he taunted with joy. He laughed.

Her face was contorted into a twisted expression as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't fight him anymore. This was the end of her. She couldn't do anything and she couldn't say yes to the man.

The man walked into the light that was shining above her, his face was revealed as he looked down on his prize.

She stopped crying, trying to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. It was him. The man who killed her mother.

"No. It can't be you..." she shook her head repeatedly in denial. "It's not you. I don't believe what I'm seeing. It's got to be the drugs.."

"Oh, sweet girl, but it is me!" he grinned, "Don't worry. I won't kill you, I'm just gonna have some fun until you agree to be my star"

That's what she was afraid of. Suddenly all she wanted now was to die, but he wouldn't do that.

He licked his monstrous lips looking up and down her cold, bare body. "Where to start??" She glanced at the knife which was sparkling from the light shining above her.

He walked around the table and turned her left arm over to where her palm was facing up. "Ahh", he whispered. "This looks like a good start to our play date". He traced his calloused finger lightly over a blue vein that ran from just below her bicep all the way to her wrist. The touch caused her veins to pop out ever so slightly. She began to shiver, not just from the icy, metal table below her, but from fear.

Right then a knock broke the silence. The door cracked open, letting in blinding light. "Sir?" came a timid voice.

He growled, "What!?" somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry, sir. But the Winchesters have arrived", came the voice.

There was a pause of silence and then he smiled. "Good. Get the cameras ready." He turned around and put his jacket on. Then he stopped and turned back towards her, "Pardon my lack of manners, I'll be back. Then we can continue our play date".

As he left the room, the lady at the door came closer to her. She only glanced at Brooklyn for half a second, then she went on to her task.

"Help me. Please." Brooklyn whispered. But the young lady ignored her. She grabbed a camera and attached it to the side of the lamp that was above Brooklyn. She moved the lamp around and adjusted it so that Brooklyn's-almost-naked body was clearly shown when looking at the camera.

"Please.... I'm scared" her eyes were re-wet from upcoming tears.

"Sorry." the lady said without looking at her. Then she grabbed her things and left, closing the door behind her. Brooklyn was left alone again, in the dark cell with a lamp shining on her.

😶😶😶

"Ok, so we split up and enter from the front and the back". The boys and Bobby were sitting outside an abandoned warehouse going over their plan.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed in his husky voice, "and then we give 'em hell".

"Sounds like a plan" Tom agreed and he cocked his gun, getting it set. "Never thought I would be using one of these".

"Well sometimes there's no choice." Bobby inserted, "Ok let's go. Dean and I will take the front. You two get the back". Sam nodded his head in response, causing his silky hair to fall down in front of his eyes. He shook his head, setting it back in place.

They hopped out of the Chevy Impala and the rest of them cocked their guns. Sam and Tom cautiously separated from the others and ran around back.

Dean's face was full of no-nonsense. He was there to get his sister, and he planned on going through with it. He lined himself up with the door and Bobby stood to the side. Dean ran forward, and with one motion he knocked the door off of its hinges.

They ran in looking around the empty space. Then the door closed behind them. They jumped and turned around to see Gabriel smiling at them. "Boys! Boys! We've been expecting you! Come on in!". With one swish of his finger, their guns flew out of their hands. They stood there helplessly.

Then an unknown force hit them and next thing they knew was that they were pinned to the rusty wall of the warehouse.

"Damn it!" Dean grunted under his breath, annoyed once again at being fooled by Gabriel.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. "We?"

"That's right, uncle!" Gabriel looked happier than ever. And as if it was on cue, Sam and Tom were hoisted around a corner and into the empty space. Both looked frazzled. Lucifer gracefully walked in behind them.

"So glad you could make it" Lucifer said smiling at Dean and Bobby. "You're in for a real treat!"

Gabriel then broke into the awkward silence, "On today's episode of Keeping Up with the Winchesters, the whole family learns a secret. One that can change their lives forever." He laughed.

Lucifer ordered the demons around him, "Tie them up". They all moved in unison. Some set up four chairs, some grabbed rope, and the others grabbed the prisoners. The pushed them over to the chairs. It was a bit of a hassle, but Dean knew he couldn't fight them all at once.

"Just give us our sister, and we'll be on our way." Sam tried.

Lucifer walked in front of Sam's chair and smirked at him. Then he stepped in front of Tom. "Oh. I know you. You're the boyfriend, aren't you? Long time, no see". Tom just stared at him, angry but also intimidated.

Bobby didn't say anything. He was too worried about Brooklyn and what was going to happen to her.

Gabriel spoke. "We gave you a warning, but you boys don't seem to take a hint." Silence. "Lucky for you, we're gonna put on a show for you."

The demons rolled in a cart with a large TV on top. They walked around it, setting it up. Gabriel left the room and then came back with a bag of popcorn, trying to be funny. Dean felt sick to his stomach.

"Don't hurt her."

Gabriel and Lucifer both smiled. Lucifer assured him, "Oh we won't, but he will". Right then, the yellow-eyed man walked in. They all were taken aback (except for Tom, who was just confused).

"Good afternoon boys!" he heartily shouted. They didn't respond. "Well, let's just cut to the chase. Your sister is about to have a playdate with me. I don't think she'll like it very much, but I know I will." He smiled, turning red.

Dean yanked so hard on his binds that he almost broke his wrist. "Stop! Please! Take me!" It was worthless.

"No, my demon boy, I have a big surprise for the whole family and I'd rather have the hybrid in the room back there". The yellow-eyed man laughed and stepped aside. He turned on the TV. The boys were wide-eyed at what was shown before them. Their sister/"daughter"/girl was strapped down to a metal table wearing nothing but her undergarments. Sam closed his eyes as he turned away.

Dean tried to sit up straight and look unbreakable, but a single tear ran down his cheek proving that the soft part of him was breaking.

"Anyways" the man came in, breaking the silence, "I'll be sure the volume is all the way up". He smirked and checked the TV.

Then he got up and walked out of the room.

😶😶😶

The metal door opened once more, but instead of it being one of his workers, it was him. Bright light flooded the room, temporarily blinding her until he closed the door. And locked it.

Her body froze and all the muscles in her back tensed up. She tried to straighten herself out, appearing to be brave. Though the small quivering in her jaw frankly proved her intentions false. She noticed and closed her eyes as she understood what was about to happen.

The yellow-eyed man walked over the table with all the tools on it. "I'll give you one last chance miss Winchester." He made sure his voice was clear enough as if to be heard from the camera looking down on her. He picked up a scalpel that lay on the table. "Join me. Or you can regret it for the rest of your life".

No response.

"Ok. Suit yourself. It's play time baby." Though she couldn't see his face in the dark, she felt the happiness in his smile when he spoke.

The quivering in her jaw turned into full on shaking. She couldn't control it anymore. The sound of his footsteps told her that he was coming closer. He stepped into the dim light and she saw him. Glowing with excitement. By this time, her whole body was shaking and her eyes became wet. Every couple of minutes since he came in the room, her body would twitch with anxiety.

"P-p-please." she finally spat.

"Ahh, the bitch speaks". He laughed. He clenched the scalpel harder. She began to sweat.

He grabbed her left forearm and turned it over and strapped it down again. "Let's begin where we left off, shall we?"

He traced her vein on her forearm causing it to pop up again. Then he took the scalpel and dug it into the beginning of the vein, right under her bicep. She screamed. It drew blood immediately.

He slowly, very slowly, dragged the scalpel down the muscular part of her forearm and over towards the radial bone, following the vein. Then back to the middle, splitting the vein in two. She sucked in her breath, clenching her teeth hard.

He put two buckets under each side of the table. The blood ran down her arm and onto the table. The table had a drainage system on the edges. The blood ran into the trough and down the table, finally trickling into the buckets.

"That's a good start. This blood will come in handy at some point" he said softly. He made his way around the table.

Then he turned her other arm over. The smell of her blood and the feeling of it trickling down her sensitive skin made her sick to her stomach.

She closed her eyes and just tried to focus on breathing. But that crippling fear still haunted her. She felt the cold scalpel digging into her right arm now, immediately drawing blood. She gritted her teeth again, shutting her eyes tighter. A whimper came from her lips, before she had time to organize herself. Internally, she scolded herself.

"Awww, does that hurt??" he taunted...

She just glared up at him in disgust. He noticed the hate.

"Ok, well I guess it's time to reveal the family secret."

She had no idea what he meant. She just continued to glare up at him.

In the other room, the boys' attention was turned towards the TV. They all were silent.

"Brooklyn." He laughed, "I can't believe I'm about to say this." Pause.

"I'm your father."


	13. One Hell of a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty violent chapter!

"STOP!" Dean yelled through the abandoned building. He yanked hard on his wrists, causing them to bleed.

The T.V. was still on in front of them.

"Oh my god." Tom spoke softly as the man tore into Brooklyn's other arm. Sam was looking around the room as if analyzing an escape plan if he ever got out of the bonds. Bobby just stared at the screen, not able to tear his eyes away from what they were doing to his god-daughter.

Well she wasn't his daughter. But ever since, John died, he took it as his responsibility to look after her and the boys. Frankly, he didn't know what to do. So he just sat there in hopeless despair.

"You Bastards. Stop! Do something!" he screamed at the demon servants surrounding them. Lucifer left and Gabriel said that he was going to run some errands, leaving his popcorn in the back corner of the large area.

"STOP TEARING INTO HER. LEAVE HER ALONE. I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE." His raspy voice rang through the gym.

😶😶😶

Brooklyn thought she heard Dean's voice coming from outside the large metal door. By this time, she was fighting just to stay conscious.

The yellow-eyed man turned around and put the scalpel down on the table. He picked up a water bottle and came back. He gently poured the water into her mouth. She gulped it all down. Her throat was parched and she had lost a ton of blood. Her body screamed for water, so she gratefully accepted it.

There it was again. The sound of Dean's low voice echoing through the door. At first she thought it was just her head, but now she wasn't sure.

"Dean..." she barely whispered.

😶😶😶

"Dean.." was spoken through the T.V. The audio must have picked up her whisper.

This caused Dean to shut up and look at the TV. "Brooklyn." He said under his breath, realizing that she's probably in the building somewhere. "Brooklyn!" He yelled out again to try to make sure she knew that he was going to get her out.

The demon next to him punched him across the face. "Shut up, kid."

Sam looked at the demon in shock, knowing that he just pissed his brother off. Dean slowly turned his head back up towards the demon, smiling while a small amount of blood trickled down his chin.

"You're gonna be the first".

"Oh yeah? For what? Are you going to kill me?" he taunted right back at Dean, leaning over him.

Dean spat the remaining blood in his mouth on the demon's face. The demon flinched back and wiped his face off.

Sam smirked. Hoping his brother will keep embarrassing the demons around them. Dean smiled and responds, "Hell yeah, I'm killing you first."

Tom was glad there was a momentary distraction from seeing the girl he liked get tortured. He, too, slightly giggled after Dean spat on the captor.

The demon walked away and turned the volume up louder so her screams were echoing throughout the building. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head down, thinking about what this sweet girl has got him into.

😶😶😶

She screamed so loud, it felt as if her lungs were about to explode. Tears streamed down her face. Her body couldn't take the stress anymore.

"Please..." she whispered after he went back to get the water.

"Now you're probably wondering why I keep giving you some water."

No response.

"It's because I love you."

Brooklyn managed to be strong and laugh at him. "Yeah right" she spoke after she drank more water.

"It's my fatherly instinct."

Her face conformed into a confused expression. "What?"

He put the water down and picked up a blow torch. "Now let's take a page out of dear Sammy's book".

He waltzed over to the end of the table in front of her. She suddenly realized what he was going to do. Her ankles strapped down, her bare feet exposed.

"No... no! Please! Don't" her toes curled as much as she could.

He clicked on the torch and turned a nob until the flame became purple. He then held the torch near her foot. She began to pant, trying to pull away as much as possible. She screamed in fear and pain.

The fire then scorched the side of her foot and she screamed in excruciating pain. He also burned the other foot. The fire singed and tore open her foot. The blood, basically boiling after it was spilling from her foot and hitting the flame.

He turned the blowtorch off, though her foot still felt like it was in a furnace. She screamed long after it was turned off. She couldn't regain control. The pain was so great. Her body spazzed out on the table under the binds. She couldn't do it anymore. Darkness crept over her vision, and she was swallowed by the black abyss...


	14. From Tricks to Hell

"No!!! CAS! HELP US!" Dean shouted from the abandoned building they were in.

They all looked at Dean as he breathed in and out deeply. The TV turned off. Even the demons were silent.

"He's not coming" a demon spat out smiling.

And right then, as if the stars aligned just to prove that one demon wrong, a cracked light broke open and streamed into the open space.

The boys and Bobby turned their heads away and closed their eyes so as not to be blinded. The light faded and there was silence.

Tom looked up first. "What the..." His eyes grew wider with every second after he realized what he had just seen.

"Cas. Get us out of these chains", Sam spoke almost immediately.

The man in the trenchcoat lifted his hand, palm outstretched to the ceiling, and the chains suddenly unlatched, falling to the ground.

Tom blinked.

The brothers jumped out of their chairs and started running until they were out of sight, down the hallway.

Bobby took his time. He sat there massaging his wrists. "Mah joints don't work lak they used to no more". He laughed it off. He stopped laughing when he looked up at Tom (wide-eyed and just standing up).

"What? Never seen an angel b'fore?". Tom just stared at him. "Well, get used to 'em. If yur anywhere near this family, yur bound to run inta a few supernatural things here and there". He winked at Castiel, who looked confused as to why Bobby just winked at him.

"What is going on?", Cas asked in his low scruff voice.

"Our baby girl has been kidnapped and tortured. That's what!", shouted Bobby back in a sarcastic tone. "How about you?"

Cas' face just contorted and became filled with worry. "Where is she?" he asked.

Dean and Sam sprinted down the hallway, checking every door as they went.

"Come on!", Dean grunted under his breath.

"She's here somewhere." Sam spoke frantically as he opened a door to a closet. Again, another empty room.

"Sam..." Dean said.

Sam turned around to look at his brother.

A door was opened in front of Dean, as he pointed his gun inside. He picked it up off the ground after Cas took off their chains. It revealed a dark, concrete stairwell leading down into what seemed like a basement. Dean jerked his head sideways queuing Sam to come on.

Sam cautiously walked down the stairs, careful to not trip because of his abnormally long legs.

Dean followed.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was another door. But this one was a large, reinforced, steel door. Sam looked back up at his brother; Dean nodded.

Sam grabbed the metal latch and pulled hard on it. He put his whole body weight into it and finally got it to open. Dean ran in, Sam close behind.

In the back corner of the large empty cell they saw their sister. Brooklyn was not moving. Her body just laid there limp.

The boys ran over to her. Tom, Cas, and Bobby had then came into the room.

She wasn't breathing.

"No!" Sam screamed out.

"Oh God..." Dean mumbled. He threw his gun down and ran around to the other side of the table where there was a little bit more space. Sam was looking down on his sister. He touched her arm.

"She's frigid" he said quietly.

By the door, Tom whispered solemnly, "No.."

"NO!" Dean yelled. He put his ear to her mouth and looked back at her. She definitely wasn't breathing.

He immediately jumped into action. He started CPR, pushing in and out on her abdomen.

No response.

He did mouth to mouth.

No response.

Again and again he tried to revive her. Nothing worked.

Sam's eyes were red. Tears began to run down his cheek. He couldn't breathe. Or wouldn't breathe. Why did he deserve to breathe if his sister couldn't?

"No!" Dean repeatedly yelled.

Cas ran over. Sam and Dean backed up.

"Help her! Please." Dean frantically asked.

Cas spread his outstretched hand over her lifeless body. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He then lifted his other hand over her body and closed his eyes.

A blinding light formed at his palm and began to grow. He brought his hands lower. Then all of a sudden, his arms were thrown back and he flew across the cell, hitting his back hard against the dripping brick wall.

The guys looked back at their sister and then over at Cas in confusion.

Brooklyn still wasn't moving. She was still... dead.

"NO!" tears were now streaming down Dean's face.

"What the hell happened?" Sam yelled out at Cas.

"I don't know" Cas grumbled, "I... can't heal her".

"What do you mean you can't heal her?!" Sam raised his voice.

Then an evil laugh sounded in the dark cell. It grew louder and louder.

"You seriously thought?!??" the laughter continued.

They all looked at the area where the laughter was coming from. The trickster walked out into the dim light, clapping his hands. He was wheezing.

"I canNOT believe you fell for that!" His face was turning red from all the hysterical laughter.

"Fell for what?" Tom asked.

The laughter came from the table next. They turned around, and the once dead Brooklyn became a laughing Lucifer.

"Shit. A trap" Dean said under his breath.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Sam asked them.

They looked at each other, smiling.

Lucifer said, "Well... If you really wanna know...". He looked at Gabriel and winked.

They both lifted their hands and snapped on the same beat.

😶😶😶

They found themselves in a fiery lit corridor. A throne sat before them. Men and women surrounded the room, wearing suits. They stood in a parade rest manner.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A familiar british voice rang out.

"Crowley..." Sam said.

"Moose", he responded. Then he looked towards Dean, "Squirrel. Welcome to Hell... again."

He turned his head and noticed the other three on their knees, regrettably.

"We also have the angel, the uncle, and uh... Who's this?" He took the umbrella he was leaning on and tapped Tom's chin.

"Oh, that's the girl's boyfriend." The Yellow-Eyed demon spoke out.

"Oh, Ah forgot that he was here" Bobby spoke out into the silence. (About the yellow-eyed demon).

"We don't need these three". Crowley snapped his fingers and Cas, Bobby, and Tom all disappeared.

"There we go. That's better." Sam and Dean still stuck on their knees.

Gabriel stepped forward with a triumphant look on his face. "Guess my work here is done. Bye:" He waved as if he was waving to a two year old and disappeared as well.

All who were left were the brothers, Lucifer, Crowley, and the man who killed their mother.

"You want to see your sister?" Crowley asked.

Dean glared up at him. "Boy do I want to rip your friggin face off, Crowley".

"Don't flatter yourself Squirrel".

Crowley looked up at the other two and tilted his head as if to say 'come on'.

Lucifer grabbed Sam and yanked him up. The Yellow-Eyed demon grabbed Dean and did the same. They followed Crowley down a long, wet, dark, prison. He opened a cell door.

"Brooklyn!" Sam said in surprise. She didn't hear him.

She was tied up against the wet wall. Her wrists were bound by metal cuffs with chains leading up to the ceiling.

She sort of weakly lifted her head and saw them. She noticed Lucifer first and her eyes grew huge with terror. She pulled herself up on her burnt feet, but she was still crouched down. She hankered into the corner of the cell, trying to put as much space between her and Lucifer as she could.

"You really did a number on her when you had her." The yellow-eyed demon said to Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around and smiled. Spreading his arms out, "What can I say? She likes me."

Crowley looked at the boys and snapped his fingers. Their chains came off and the demons let go of them.

They immediately got up and ran to their sister.

"Ooooook, I'm gonna go now." Lucifer said and disappeared. The other two did the same. The cell door closed shut and locked, leaving the guard outside alone and the Winchesters in the cell.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn." Dean whispered looking at the state she was in. He ran his finger down her face, pulling the hair away from her eyes. She collapsed into him.

"Just hold on Brook. We'll figure something out." Sam said.

She just wanted to stay in his arms forever. She began to cry. Part from relief and part from all the trauma she had just been through. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't... Please. Don't leave..." she kept repeating.

Dean eyes were watering, tears threatening to flood open. He kissed the top of her head, not caring about the fact that her hair literally smelled like smoke, sweat, and a dumpster.

The scar on her abdomen was split open from where she was previously shot. Fresh blood was oozing out on her and Dean. He didn't care. He was just happy that his sister was alive.

Sam took off his plaid jacket and put it around her shoulders. She was still in her nike shorts and sports bra.

"Th-Thanks" she mumbled, accepting the jacket. She winced her eyes shut, from the obvious pain coursing through her.

"We need to do something about this." Dean said while his hand hovered over her abdomen.

She flinched, trying to make sure he didn't touch it.

"Shhh, I won't hurt you" he looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"I know", she barely whispered.

"Sam?" Dean said.

Dean backed up, and Sam came forward and kneeled down in front of her. He pulled a needle and medical thread out of the pocket of his button down.

"Good thing I had this from before".

Dean looked down at them with his hands on his hips. "It is going to hurt, Brook. Like REALLY hurt. Sorry we don't have any booze in our pockets."

She breathed deeply in through her mouth. She opened Sam's jacket that he put around her, revealing the wound. It was slightly infected and pink.

"Oh..." Sam said, already feeling bad for her.

"Just... do what you have to do." she said.

Dean jumped in, "wait". He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and rolled it up. "Here. Bite down on this. It's the least I can do". He stepped over Sam and placed it in her mouth.

She bit down and nodded her head to Sam.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and leaned forward.

The needle stuck into her skin. She immediately groaned and through her head back.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry"

He worked as quickly and thoroughly as he could without throwing her into shock, but quick enough so that it wouldn't prolong the pain.

He finally finished and tied the thread tight.

"There. It's done."

She spit out the handkerchief and fell forward. She closed her eyes. Her wrists were still bound above her head but her legs and body were just laid out as best it could against the cold, wet wall.

"Brook. Brook..."

"I'm okay." she mumbled, keeping her eyes shut. She then dozed off to sleep.

"She's asleep", Sam pointed out.

"Good. She lost a lot of blood. She's need as much rest as she can get", Dean said. "Now let's figure out how to get out of hell again".

The guard laughed outside the cell.

The boys turned and looked at him.

"What? You know us, don't you?" Dean said.

"Oh anybody who is anybody knows you two", he paused, "what we didn't know was that there was ANOTHER Winchester". His eyes cut across the cell to Brooklyn. He smirked. "And she was just too easy". He laughed.

Sam stepped to his right, blocking the guards view of their sister..

"Oh shut up" Dean said, disgusted. He turned around and stood in front of Sam. He leaned in to speak, so that the guard wouldn't hear anything. "You gotta plan?" he asked softly.

"No. Do you?" asked Sam.

Dean looked back at the guard and ran his dirty fingers through his hair.

"I think so". Was all he said, still looking at the guard.

"Ok..?" Sam waited, "So what is it?"


	15. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all are enjoying it! Guess who is entering the story this chapter! You'll just have to read to find out!

The guard was now standing right in front of the bars to their cell. His back was turned so he couldn't see the three Winchesters.

Dean stood up from checking his still-passed-out-sister and nodded at Sam. Sam nodded back. He grabbed the handkerchief that Brooklyn used to bite down on and got ready.

He tiptoed very quietly to the bars. Then, in one swoop, he wrapped the handkerchief around the guard's throat. The guard dropped his gun and scantily dug at his neck. He started gasping for air, but getting none. He couldn't call out for help, because the asphyxiation had made sure of that.

And just like that, the guard lost any consciousness he had left and fell limp. Sam reached out with his left hand and grabbed the keys on the guard's belt.

He threw the keys to Dean who released Brooklyn of her chains and then threw them back. 

As Sam was unlocking the cell door, Dean had picked Brooklyn up. Once Sam had the door opened, they were out of there. Running as quietly as they could to the door they knew was up three floors. The door that led to purgatory. The gate between mortality and the cursed. Once they got to purgatory, IF they did, they could then figure out where the gate to the living was.

They ran down the cellars, while looking left and right for any guards/demons. Sam had pulled the machete off of the guard they knocked out by the cell, so he was somewhat armed. They ran up three flights of stairs (even with Dean carrying Brooklyn).

"You good, Dean?" Sam asked between breaths. They reached the door at the top of the stairs.

"Here. Take her." He gave Brooklyn to Sam and took the machete. He opened the door and charged out. The door to purgatory was straight down that hallway. Only one problem. That hallway was full of demons. Dean ran forward slashing this way and that with the machete. Back kicking, front flipping, punching one guy in the nose so hard that it knocked the demon out. Sam followed close behind. Once he saw an opening, he ran for it.

Dean finished up with the last demon and caught up.

They reached it. They reached purgatory.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dean yelled with his scruff voice. They charged through.

😶😶😶

Purgatory was just like Dean remembered it to be like. A dark, musty forest full of dead trees and leaves all over the ground. Sam was holding his sister like a baby. His right arm was supporting her body weight by pulling her close to him. Her head was laid gently on his shoulder and he was supporting her neck with his left hand.

They ran as far away from the door as they could. Dean's knife was covered with black blood.

"Here", Dean said. He ran over to a giant boulder. Sam followed him. As the younger brother made his way around the rock, he lost Dean.

"Dean!" he shouted.

"Shhh" came from below him, "Or they'll find us".

Sam looked down and saw that his brother had climbed through a thin opening by the boulder, into the ground.

"Here, give her to me"

The boys carefully maneuvered their sister around and somehow got her through the opening. Dean lowered her down and set her by the wall. Sam lowered himself into the opening last.

As soon as Sam hopped down, Dean climbed up and grabbed a huge log next to the boulder and dragged it over the hole. A small, thin line of light shone through from the other side of the dark space, Their "hideout" was about as big as one of their normal motel bathrooms. The light came from a tiny hole in the boulder, allowing a little bit of light in.

"That should give us some time", said Dean.

"How did you know about this?"

"I couldn't have survived purgatory out in the open now, could I?" Dean responded.

Uungh... Brooklyn moaned as she tried to pull herself up.

She yelped as a sharp pain stung at her abdomen. She grabbed at her stomach, as she sat up.

"Damn. Why is it always me?" she chuckled lightly, but immediately realized that laughing was a bad idea as she coughed from the pain.

Sam squatted down next to her and pulled the hair out of her face. "Because to them, you're just too good to be true. I'm kinda jealous" He smirked.

Dean looked out the rock as some demons ran by. "We should be good to hang out here until she's gained enough strength". He sat down next to Brooklyn and threw his head back, leaning it on the cold limestone. He closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and lowered his tall self down as well, sitting in the open space that was left. There was silence as they all were trying to calm the adrenaline pulsing through their bodies.

After about a minute, Brooklyn spoke. "What did they do with Bobby? And..." she got quieter, "Tom?"

"I'm assuming they're on earth somewhere" Dean guessed.

"Yeah, they wouldn't have killed them because they know that those two are a weakness for us" Sam added.

Taylor sighed but was relieved that they weren't dead. Then she thought about what Sam had just said.

"...us?" she suggested. She smirked at the boys. "Those two...?"

He realized that she was talking about Tom.

He chuckled. "Ok, ok. Yeah. He is growing on me" said the younger.

"Hasn't grown on me though", said Dean stubbornly.

"Oh shut up, Dean. You like him too" Taylor said, elbowing him and messing up his hair.

"Do I?" he taunted.

She elbowed into him. Happy to have a distraction from the distraught land around them.

"And Cas?"

"He was also snapped somewhere. Probably wherever the other two went." Sam answered.

"I'm tired" she said, yawning.

"Yeah, I think it's best if we get a little shut-eye", Sam agreed with her.

She lowered herself down from her sitting position to where she was laying on the ground. Dean did the same.

Sam checked once more to see if everything was safe before he, too, lied down.

Then, they fell asleep.

😶😶😶

"What the hell?" the brown, curly hair boy looked up. He was lying on the ground at what looked to be Bobby's house.

"Look who finally decided to wake up?" Bobby walked in the room with a glass of water. He helped Tom sit up and gave him the drink. He gladly accepted, not realizing how thirsty he really was.

"Thanks"

"We seemed to 'ave been DE-smited from Hell, boy" Bobby sat down on the sofa with a cold beer in his hands. At this point, Tom sat up from the ground.

"What about Brooklyn? And the brothers?" He questioned worriedly.

"They'll fend for themselves I'm sure. Nothin' we can do 'bout it" He sighed.

"There has to be something" Tom said as he began to pace the living room floor.

"Sit down boy!" Bobby scolded.

He immediately sat down on the sofa next to Bobby.

"Alright, Like I said..." he continued, "there's nothin' we can do".

Tom fell backwards on the sofa and ran his nervous fingers through his curls. "Damn"

"You're welcome to stay here until we hear word from 'em, if not, you're free to go if you so like" Bobby spoke calmly.

Tom stared at the ceiling for a second. He seemed to be processing everything that has been happening in the past 48 hours. An idea flickered in his head, but he quickly covered it up, hoping Bobby didn't notice. He hadn't.

Perfect, Tom thought to himself. "You know? I think I'm gonna go get a burger or something. I'll come back. You want anything?" His british accent greatly differed from Bobby's deep southern accent.

Bobby furrowed his brows, then said, "Um, if you could bring back some groceries so we have somethin' to eat, that'll be great" He took a large swig from his beer.

"Great", Tom said. He got up, grabbed his keys, and headed for the door. Right before he was about to open it, Bobby yelled out, "Don't do anythin' foolish! Alright?" Tom froze, knowing full well that he was about to make the most foolish decision of his entire life. But he had to do it. He had to do it for Brooklyn. "Alright!" he yelled back, and walked out the door.

😶😶😶

The smell of ... sweat? Not bad sweat though. Sort of a raw, musty smell, but also kind of a nice smell.

"Mmm" Brooklyn sniffed in through her nose. She was still working on waking up. She felt... protected? She blinked, trying to focus on opening her eyes. She was wrapped up. Not by a blanket. Not by a rope. But by her brother, Dean. Her head was resting on his arm, almost buried in his chest. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulder with his hand on her back. Her legs were entangled in his. Her body was entangled by her brother. But it wasn't bad... It was actually kind of nice. He was still asleep.

She didn't want to move. She kind of liked this feeling. Being wrapped up and protected by a man. She hadn't felt this before, and now that her mind was on it. She imagined herself wrapped up in Tom's arms.

Tom.

She sat up, remembering she was in purgatory. She sighed and saw Sam sitting up. He was looking out the hole in the rocks. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Sam?" she asked with a slightly croaky voice.

"Oh hey!"

"Did you sleep at all?"

He looked down and smiled. "Is it that obvious?" he chuckled. "Not really, Brook. I decided to keep a watch out. Besides, you and Dean needed the rest" he nodded towards the eldest.

She lifted her eyebrows for half a second and slumped backwards. She fell on Dean and sprawled herself on top of him (doing her best to not open the tear in her abdomen).. "Dean? Dean! Time to get up sleepyhead" she messed up his hair.

"Hm?" he sat up, working on fully opening his eyes. "Yeah? What'd I miss?" he mumbled.

"Ah nothing, Dean. but we gotta get moving" she answered.

"Ok, but before we go. I gotta pee". He got up, grabbed his flannel and climbed out of the rock. Sam and Brooklyn stayed behind.

"You feel any better?" Sam pulled the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping with this." She gestured to her stitches. "I actually feel a whole lot better" They had also wrapped her singed feet up with scraps from their flannel. Just to prevent infection for now.

"Well you two slept for a almost two days now"

"WHAT?" she jumped back.

"Yeah, you needed it" he responded.

"Well, that'll explain why my bladder feels like it's gonna pop any second now." As if on cue, Dean slid back down in the cave.

Sam lifted her up, but stayed below. He wanted to make sure she had privacy.

Once she was out of the cave rock, she found the nearest tree.

She finished and while she was buckling her belt, she heard something. Something was behind her.

The wind was knocked out of her as someone picked her up from the back.

She yelped from the pain that seared through her abdomen. Obviously, she still had an infection from her wound. She then screamed and started kicking the air furiously.

From a distance, Dean's voice was heard. But it was a faint, 'brooklyn??' Followed by Sam's voice, a bit louder. They didn't know which direction she was, because they hadn't seen where she went.

She knew that if she screamed loud enough they would figure out where to go. She sucked in a giant breath. But right before she was able to shout, her captor covered her mouth. "Nnnn" she mumbled, kicking furiously.

"Hush now, before you alert them of my presence" a British voice spoke into her ear.

She stopped struggling. Is that Tom? No. It can't be. This is a different man. The British accent just threw her off. She continued to kick. Hard.

"Stop. stop. I just need you for a second" he spoke softly. With his left arm still wrapped around her waist, he lifted up his right hand and snapped...


	16. Sold Soul and Back to the Land of the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this one chapter, so I struggled finding a title...

Tom pulled up to the grocery store. His parking was not so great this time, probably because he seemed to be on a mission.

He hopped out of the car, and practically jog-walked into the store. As he went through the aisles, he searched for what he needed.

He bought a little chest, a couple of spices, and the groceries Bobby has asked for.

Once he got back in his car, he spoke to himself quietly, saying, "I can't believe I'm about to do this"

He turned onto a dirt road, and drove for about 10 minutes until he reached a crossroad. The road he was travelling down was dirt but the road that crossed it was gravel. He turned the car off and took a deep breath.

He got out of the car and squatted down in the center of the crossroad. Opening the little chest he bought, he put the spices and a couple bones he found from Bobby's shed in it. He took out his pocketknife and slit his palm open, allowing his blood to spill into the chest as well. After wrapping his hand up with a handkerchief, he dug a hole in the ground. He put the chest in but kept the lid open.

"I hope this works", he whispered to himself. He stood up and lit a match. Then he dropped it in the chest, causing a small combustion.

After the little fire died down, he looked up. Looking for what he was about to face.

"Come on. Come on. Show yourself"

...

"Well hey there handsome"

He spun around and saw a tall, dark haired woman. She was actually quite beautiful... if she wasn't a demon.

"I want to make a deal" he said rather pointedly.

"You do know what that entails, don't you" she responded slyly.

Bobby's going to kill me he thought to himself.

"Yes, I do" he spoke begrudgingly.

"You're a cute thing, aren't you?" she slowly walked around Tom, sizing him up. She licked her lips.

Tom fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So... what do you want?" she ran her index finger over his shoulder and traced the outline of his muscular chest, heaving from the anxiety he was having. "If you want to be pleasured, I would be more than happy to comply" she said this as she scanned his body up and down, obviously liking what she was seeing.

"No! No" immediately pulling away from her touch. "No. I need to make sure a friend of mine gets back from purgatory safely."

"Uh huh" she muttered, still staring him down. "Who is this person?"

"Brooklyn Winchester"

As soon as she heard the last name, she stopped and actually looked him dead in the eye. "Winchester?"

He still fidgeted. "Yes"

She sighed and thought for a second. "I guess I could do that, since you are so tasty looking"

She stepped closer to him, "Well? Are you ready to seal the deal?" again, tracing his muscular pecs.

"Not yet" the demon stopped, "I want to make sure she's alive before I sell my soul"

The demon stepped back, obviously impatient. "Fine" she said through gritted teeth. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere"

Tom paced back and forth muttering inaudible words to himself. Then she was back.

"You want to know if she's alive?" she stared at him. She lifted her chin, which was so defined, someone could almost cut themselves on it. She snapped her fingers.

"No!!" a familiar scream sounded.

"BROOKLYN!" Tom yelled out, he began to run to her, but the demon stepped in front of him.

"Uhh uh uh" she scolded, her hand pushing firmly against his abs.

The girl being held by a tall, slender, yet muscular demon. She was practically kicking every inch of the air around her. He didn't budge though. His strong biceps almost choking her.

"Tom Holland?" the demon lady spoke, "Meet Harrison Osterfield" she pointed her finger elegantly in the demon's direction.

"Pleased to meet you" the demon said, in a British accent.

Brook stopped kicking, finally realizing what was going on. Her blue eyes widened. She looked at the demon, then turned her head towards Tom. The boy she trusted. The boy she would take a bullet for. The boy she loved.

"Tom? What the... HELL are you doing?" she shouted.

Tom stood still. Chin up. A tear escaped his left eye and ran down his face.

"Tom. Don't do this. Tom? Listen Tom, Please. Listen!" The pain in her voice grew more and more evident. "Don't do this! If you do this, you will lose yourself. TOM"

He swallowed. Chin still up, another tear.

She tried to break free from the blonde demon, but he did not budge. "Tom, please don't!" Her voice was quaking. "Tom! You'll lose your soul. Please!" Now she was in full sobbing. She didn't care that her abdomen still hurt like Hell. She didn't want to lose him.

"Tom, I will lose you!" she collapsed onto the ground, completely helpless. Sobbing.

Tom still stood there. This time he looked down at her. Both of his brown eyes were filled to the rim. Tears slipping away every second. "Brook, I can't lose you. That is why I'm doing this. I can't lose you". He then turned to the demon and nodded.

Before she could even protest, the demon who brought her, picked her up. Then they disappeared.

He turned his body towards the dark haired temptress. He blinked away the last few tears, and stood straight.

"You ready?" she asked slyly, stepping closer.

"Yeah, get it over with" he responded.

"Now now. I'm doing you a favor. I want to enjoy this" she slid her hand under his shirt. He flinched from her cold fingers. He sighed, another tear.

And then the demon sealed the deal.

😶😶😶

"BROOKLYN" Dean screamed through the trees. His anger was clearly evident.

In an effort to somewhat calm down his brother, Sam tried to carefully shh him.

"Don't you shh me, Sammy!" He got right up in Sam's face. "I canNOT friggin lose her again!" He turned around and continued calling her.

"Rrright.. Here" A tired voice came from behind them.

"Brooklyn" Sam ran up to her. She fell into his arms. Crying.

Dean was right next to them. "What the hell happened?"

She swallowed, choking back her tears. "He.. sold his soul"

"What?" both the brothers said at the same time.

"Tom. He sold his soul." She wiped away the tears. "I was taken by a demon named Harrison. We ended up at a crossroads and Tom was selling his soul. He said he did it for us. Whatever that means" She held herself up and sniffed.

Dean sighed and looked down at the ground. There was a ringing silence in the air.

"And that is where I come in" a British voice. Harrison Osterfield.

They jumped back and Sam grabbed a rock. Dean was about to charge him, but the blonde stepped back and held his hands out in a defensive position.

"Let me speak", he said. "This is completely against Lucifer's wishes and it will probably get me killed in the long run, but I'm here to rescue you. So, just... don't attack me".

"How can we trust you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because... your lover boy sold his soul to get you out of purgatory. And the misses wants me to fulfill his wish because she sealed the deal".

So that's why he said he was doing it for us, she thought to herself.

"Right, well... This way" the demon said, taking the lead.

What other choice did they have? So they followed him.

😶😶😶

"Thomas? Is that you, boy?" Bobby called out from the couch when he heard a car door slam.

"Yes, yes. It's me" Tom was carrying quite a bit of groceries, stumbling through the door. His face was blushing cherry red.

Bobby stared at him, as per usual. He took his cap off, "Oh you've done it" he shook his head in disappointment.

Tom swallowed. "Done... what?" he might as well try.

"Don't lie ta me" There was silence. Tom's cheeks flushing a shade of red.

"Ya sold your soul, didn't ya?" Bobby looked down at his beer. He got off his haunches and stood up. He readjusted his belt, and walked to his kitchen where he unloaded the groceries.

Tom was biting down so hard on his lip, that he drew blood. Once he tasted it, he held his sleeve up to his mouth and over the split. He suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He ran to the bathroom. But on his way there, he ran into different furniture. His head felt light. He finally made his way into the bathroom.

After closing the door, he practically fell on the floor and crawled to the toilet. There, he puked. Having not eaten anything, all that he puked was acid from his stomach.

He thought of Brooklyn again. The look of distress and sadness. The sobbing. A tear ran down his own face. What did he get himself into?

Having believed himself to be done with anymore puking, he leaned back against the wall of the dimly lit bathroom.

A knock came from the door.

"Ya okay in there?" Bobby's voice held a hint of concern, even though the disappointment was still there.

"Yeah" Tom answered, hoping the quaking wasn't heard in his voice.

"Ok, well I'm headed to bed. Feel free to sleep in one of the boys' rooms"

"Thanks" he heard footsteps receding from the entrance and lost down the hall.

He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, and checked it. All he could do was hope that the demon would carry out the deal.

She messed with him. She messed with his mind. Somehow transforming herself to look like Brooklyn, intoxicating him. Most demon deals were probably just a quick kiss and it was over. But this demon. She really messed things up.

He suddenly realized how tired he was. So much action in such short time. He laid down on the tile floor. He didn't even open the door or go to a bed. After all, he thought that he shouldn't deserve a bed because he did something bad.

😶😶😶

After walking for what felt like forever, the demon stopped. They ensued.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked. She was piggyback riding Sam; her feet were still burned.

"This is where I stop, the gate to the living is right here" He stepped to the side showing a glowing green portal. It stood between two large oak trees.

"OK. Welp. Thanks. I guess I won't gank you today, but I can't promise that for the future" Dean stepped forward and patted the demon on the shoulder.

He took another step and said, "One more thing". The demon turned to him. Dean threw his fist into the demon, uppercutting the demon's jaw. "That's for hurting our sister".

Harrison recovered from the hard blow and re-positioned himself. Not saying anything. Dean smirked and went through the portal.

Sam followed with his sister on his back. "Wait", she said. Sam stopped. "Is there a way for me to somehow trade my soul for Tom's?" she asked the demon.

"Brooklyn." Sam interjected.

"Shut up, Sam. Please."

The demon smiled and said, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it". And he pushed the two into the portal.


	17. Tension and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE. Things get more... intimate between Tom and Brook. ;)

Tom woke up to the sound of Dean's voice. He jumped up. He was still in the bathroom, on the ground. 'Dean' he thought to himself.

He ran out of the bathroom and noticed the boys standing around the counter and Bobby making eggs.

They stopped what they were originally talking about and noticed the messy, curly haired boy standing there.

"Good mornin' Tom", Bobby spoke first.

Tom's mouth was ajar as he still stood there. I need to apologize somehow or otherwise they won't ever accept me.

"I'm, I'm so sorry guys. Brooklyn probably told you. I sold my soul..." then he began to ramble in an effort to explain the reason why he did it.

Dean held up his hand as if to stop the rambling. Tom stopped. "We're not the ones you should be worried about. I'm more concerned as to what she is going to do when she sees you". Sam gulped, obviously agreeing with the statement.

"Wh-where is she?" he asked.

Right then, the door opened and Brooklyn came in with a basket of eggs. "I got more eggs Bobby! Like you as---" she stopped. Noticing Tom.

She dropped the basket. Her eyes freshly watered themselves. She looked... angry.

"You." was all she said.

Tom turned his body towards her.

She sprinted across the room. But instead jumping into his arms for a hug. She began hitting his chest. Though, it wasn't hard enough to truly hurt the adorable brown eyed boy.

"WHY." hit "did" hit "you" hit "do it?!" she was screaming a lot. Still throwing her arms at him.

Sam and Dean intervened. They got on each side of her to try to pry her off of Tom. She was really strong. It was a lot harder than expected. She was shouting, and crying, and punching. Tom just stood there. Taking it. He knew he messed up. This was what he feared the most. He let the girl he loved down.

"C'mon Brook" Dean kept saying in her ear as she kept fighting them.

Sam let go of her arm. It got to the point where he had to just pick her up. He got behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her off the ground. He was so tall that she couldn't wriggle out.

She kicked the air, and, like that, all the fight in her just vanished. She fell weak. Too tired to cry. So she just collapsed in silence. Blank face. Not unconscious, but depressed.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn" Tom said, stepping towards her. Sam laid her on the couch.

"Brook" Dean tried.

Nothing.

He sighed, walked past Tom and patted him on the shoulder.

Sam offered her some water. She didn't move. Still staring off in the distance. Sam had his usual concerned face and stood up. "We'll figure it out bud" he tried to reassure him. "We always do". Then he left with Bobby.

This left just Tom and Brooklyn in the room by themselves.

Tom realized just how dehydrated he was so he stumbled to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water. He gulped it all down. Then he went on to fill it again.

He took his cup and sat down on the floor beside the couch. He looked at Brooklyn. She still didn't move. Her eyes were open and it looked as if one tear escaped down her face.

He didn't try to say anything, instead he sat there and stared at the ground. He took another sip of his water.

A minute of silence passed. He heard the sound of car doors opening and closing and then the sound of the impala driving away. He guessed they were leaving him and Brooklyn alone to figure things out.

He took his phone out and turned it off. Placing it on the table in front of him. Then, he gulped another cup of water.

"I'm- I'm sorry"

She said something. He adjusted himself to where he was on his knees by the couch, looking at her face. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them looking at him.

"I should NOT be upset with you," she said. She sighed, "Hell, I should be frantically apologizing for everything". She looked into his eyes as if she meant it. "I was the one who got you into this mess. None of this was your fault. None of it. If I hadn't decided to go out with you, you wouldn't have had to see any of that. You wouldn't have- lost your soul". Both of her eyes dug into Tom's.

"So, you asked why I was apologizing. That's why." She closed her eyes again. Her thumbs were clumsily fidgeting around each other.

Tom stared at her. She really just apologized to him. Was he deserving of it? In his own mind, he still didn't believe he deserved it. His face changed while he thought to himself. She tried to read everything going on in his face.

She sat up, bent over, and looked at him. "Say something... please"

He shook away his thoughts and looked back at her. He stood up and paced the living room floor. He walked to the window and looked out at the sun shining through the blinds. After running his fingers through his hair, he stuck his hands in his pockets. He couldn't seem to speak.

She stood up from the couch, "Look, I am so sorry Tom. I should have told you about all of this before. I shouldn't have asked to hang out again. All of... this was a huge damn mistake. And none of this was your fault. I screwed up big time"

While she was ranting, Tom began to shake his head. He was disagreeing with her. "Don't...," he said quietly after she said that it was all a mistake. Then when she said that none of it was his fault, he said a little louder, "Don't". And then she said she screwed up. He tore himself away from the window and shouted, "Don't!"

She stopped.

His eyes were red and filled to the brim. Her mouth was ajar.

He stood on one side of the room, while she was standing by the couch on the other.

Silence.

He sighed, "Oh god, I've done it. Haven't I?"

"Tom, I.."

"Stop," he interrupted her. She obeyed.

"I saved your life Brooklyn. You were bleeding out and I saved your life. Your brothers couldn't do anything. I figured I'd help, because why not? I brought you to the hospital where you eventually healed. Of course I didn't know any of this was involved. But I don't blame you for keeping it from me. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. You asked if I wanted to hang out at some point. And, oh God, did I want to jump through the roof and say yes. I was dumb and immature then".

He took a step closer as he continued his speech.

"So we hung out. And I enjoyed every second of it. You even fell asleep in my arms, and I took a picture of you. It's on my phone" he pointed to his phone. His voice getting louder and louder. "I would have stuck with you through this or not. I went to HELL. I went to Hell, Brook. I went to Hell for you. And none of that was your fault. And then they kicked me out. I couldn't let you rot in there. And so, yes, I sold my damn soul in hopes of getting you out. And you want to know why?"

"Tom" she attempted to console him, feeling bad.

"You want to know why?!? I couldn't imagine living any other life without YOU. You see? And now you understand. I love you Brooklyn. I love you." He was panting, and blinking away tears.

She didn't say anything, absorbing it all in. This was the first time he said that. I love you. And suddenly the dream she once had came into her mind.

She took a step closer. She felt like full-on sprinting to him, embracing him, kissing him...

But she didn't; she just took another step closer. She couldn't say anything. She tried. Nothing came.

So they stared at each other. The tension in the air, wafting back and forth.

Tom took a step closer to her as he wiped the tears from his own face.

Now they were about a foot apart, and they were looking into each other's eyes.

They had not touched, but it was as if their souls were magnetic.

Some invisible force was pulling and pulling towards the other. It would not be satisfied until it joined to its counterpart.

Tom almost couldn't breathe. He didn't know if he should be the one to hug her first or if she should make the first move.

Brooklyn bit her lip. The movement mesmerized Tom. He drew in a sharp breath.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were twinkling in the sunlight coming in from the blinds. She glanced from his left to right eye. She wanted him. Just as much as he wanted her. She wanted him so bad. But should she jump into his arms? All the anger from before had completely vanished. Should she?

But that debate was then resolved. In an instant, the curly haired boy reached his arms out to pick her up. Everything after just seemed to fall in place. She jumped up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso. Damn. He's strong. How is he able to lift me? She thought to herself. She didn't care.

Her mouth encompassed his in a full devouring motion. The energy was happily reciprocated. Her fingers crawled up into his curly hair. She pulled his head into hers. Their noses rubbed up against each other, as the tongue came into play. Their fiery emotions just exploded in this moment of time.

He paced himself as he carried her towards the wall by the bookshelf. His strength became clearly evident when her back slammed against the wall, pinning her. A small whimper came through her throat, but she swallowed it down.

"Shit, sorry" he quickly apologized.

"Shh. Don't talk." She brought her lips to his and took over. From every angle.

She giggled. He was just too cute. They continued the never-ending barrage of kisses, and then she pulled his sweatshirt off.


	18. A Really Horrible Suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but Brooklyn is v emotional in this chapter, so just stick with it. Kind of like a rollercoaster having re-read it on my part LOL (maybe I was emotional when writing it idk)

"You think they sorted it out?" Sam asked his brother as they headed for the front door with a case full of beer.

"I don't know, Sammy. She's a tough one"

Dean swung the door opened and mosied his way over to the couch.

"Tom! I need your help with the wood outback!" He continued.

No response...

Sam went to the guest room, no one was in there. That's odd, he thought to himself. He went to Brooklyn's room, and stopped short by what he saw.

Brooklyn and the boy were both fast asleep on the bed. Her head rested on the boy's chest which was bare.

He came back into the small living room, blushing.

Dean realized why he was blushing and burst out laughing. "Well, this is awkward".

"I guess it worked out" Sam said, joining in on the laughter.

"I'll help out with the wood, Bobby" Dean said, wiping his hands off with a towel.

Sam asked, "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be here when they wake up!" He was still bright red with embarrassment.

"Well, you can put away the groceries", Dean replied sarcastically. Then he winked at the younger as he headed out the door.

Sam sighed and started to unbag the food.

😶😶😶

Brooklyn nuzzled her face into whatever she was laying on. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is this... skin?"

She slowly blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the sunlight or whatever was left of it.

"Oh. Tom."

She realized where she was. Remembered what happened. Smiled. Then looked at Tom's cute little curls running this way and that. He was still asleep.

Crash.

"Shit. They're home". She jumped up. "Tom?", she whispered.

He moved his head a little. "Hmm?"

"Tom. Get up. My brothers are back"

His eyes opened. He jumped up, grabbed his sweatshirt and started to put it on.

She stared at his abs. Her eyes still taking in the amazing god-like, chiseled abs.

He noticed and turned red. "Stop staring" he whispered.

She immediately turned her face away. "What? No. No I wasn't looking", she cleared her throat. She stood up and walked to the mirror. It was Tom's turn to stare as she took one of her scrunchies and began to put her hair up in a bun. Then, she noticed him looking in the mirror.

"So!" she spoke quietly. It was almost a whisper. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know" said Tom.

"Oh well, just follow me" Brooklyn took the lead through the door. He followed.

They walked out of the room and to the living room. Dean and Bobby were on the couch with two opened beers. Sam was washing dishes.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" Sam spoke almost immediately as they walked in.

Tom's face turned a brighter shade of red. He cleared his throat.

The sister laughed. "Well, next time don't be so loud" she glared at Sam sarcastically.

He laughed as well. "Shut up. Come help me pick up this glass". She jumped over to the kitchen and helped him.

Tom sat on the other sofa. Dean stared at him. Every couple of minutes, Tom would glance over and Dean would still be glaring.

Tom looked down, then back to the TV. He hoped Brook would hurry up so he would feel less awkward.

"Dean, quit staring" Brooklyn demanded. She walked over to the couch and sat next to the boy.

Dean looked at her, took a swig of his beer, and looked back at the TV. "Ignore him" Brooklyn whispered.

Tom leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Thanks". She looked up at him and he winked. She didn't know if it was the making out or the fact that she got Dean to quit staring that had Tom say that...

She tried to hide the spreading smirk on her face.

Tom cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hey, I should be heading out guys. I've already been away from work for too long and my manager is probably going crazy. I'll see you all around."

Dean smiled and agreed. "Well, make sure not to go around spreading rumors about what has happened in the past few days". He shook Tom's hand. Tom chuckled shyly.

"An' you can take da extra truck ah got out in tha yard", Bobby said. He got up and pulled a pair of keys out of one of his cabinets. "Heads up, kid" He threw them.

Tom caught them in mid air. "Thanks. I will make sure it gets back to you". Sam patted him on the back after giving him a big bear hug.

Brooklyn looked at her brothers in a way that meant not to follow and then she walked with Tom out the door.

After she closed the door, she did a little run to catch up with the boy.

"Hey Tom?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Yes, love?"

She blinked. Love. No one has called me love before. She tried to shake herself out of that trance. It oddly struck her unusual. She stepped forward and grabbed both of his hands, interlacing her fingers in his.

"This... this has really been a dream for me" she paused "but, I think..." it was hard to spit it out. "I think we should go our separate ways". Her muscles in her back tightened at the words. She could tell Tom's did too as he clenched his jaw. He began to shake his head. She squeezed his hands harder. "Listen, Tom"

"No" he let go.

"Tom! Listen!" He started to walk towards the truck, shaking his head. He refused to listen.

"Tom, please" her voice cracked. She tried to catch up to him. "I have already exposed you to things no person should know about. I have ruined your life. You have an amazing life. You are living your dream. Please. Do this for me. Keep living. Forget everything that has happened. Forget me..."

He reached the truck and climbed in. He shut the door and locked it right before she was able to reach it. She hit her hands against the window. "Open up!" she yelled sadly.

He shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping his scalp. He looked up and rolled down the window.

"Say something, please"

Pause.

"No. just no. After that whole argument we had earlier. You cannot leave me like this. You cannot decide to end this. It's not all up to you. It's up to us. Us. And, I am not letting this end. I am not letting you go, Brook" His puppy eyes were almost too much to bear. "So no. no. This is not goodbye". He rolled up his window and turned on the ignition.

Brooklyn's eyes were wide, she couldn't speak quick enough. And just like that, he was driving away. She took a few steps after him, and stopped. She fell on her knees. She screamed. She dug her nails in the dirt. Then she looked up at the sky and begged God, why? She didn't want to ruin this boy who she really loved. She didn't know what love was before. But now. Now, she does. But she didn't want this for him.. This was the man she loved. She yelled and cried. She face planted into the ground. Everything after that was a blur. Something along the lines of one of the boys coming out and picking her up, carrying her inside, and laying her in bed. Then she fell asleep.

😶😶😶

Bzzt. Bzzt...

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"Mmm" Brooklyn groaned and rolled over. Something smelled really nice.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

She turned to reach for where she normally puts her phone. But when she reached out, she found that she was in Sam's room and she was touching his shoulder. It all flooded back. Now all she wanted was to fall back asleep and stay that way forever...

"Mmm?" He rolled over, opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey. Are you alright?" She was just a little confused.

"After whatever happened yesterday, I thought it was best that you weren't alone" he began to explain.

She barely squeaked a smile. Of course, Sam would try to be the best big brother and watch out for her.

"Thank you, Sam". She was really grateful for her brothers. She sat up and hugged him. He was a little taken aback. This boy that had entered their lives had really softened up their sister. She pulled back and got out of bed. She realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Still dirty.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change". She got up, went to her room and grabbed some clothes.

"Alright"

She let the warm water run over her as she tried to reprocess everything that had happened between her and Tom. 30 minutes passed, and she was out of the shower, finally wearing some new clothes.

When she walked out of the bathroom and into the living area, Bobby had come in the door, with a rifle slung across his back.

"Jus' got back from huntin'. Ah got us some nice deer meat for tonight, if you're inta that baby girl" He lightly patted Brooklyn on the shoulder. She loved him. He really wanted what was best for her and he cared for her so much.

"Thanks, Bobby. I would love to have that for tonight" she relied happily. Putting on a happy face did seem to work when it comes to how she felt. Just smiling lifted her heart a little.


	19. Finding That Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! Things get steamy in this chapter. Demon steamy. Not super bad but exciting

"Thanks, Bobby. I would love to have that for tonight" Brook said.

Dean slung his arm around her shoulders and smiled. "I haven't had deer meat in so long!"

She smirked and whispered, "Well you would probably finish it before Sam and I got around to eating it".

"What did you say?" Dean asked incredulously. He pretended like he was offended.

Again, she smiled and shook her way out of his grip. She plowed her way over to the couch where she plopped over.

She sighed and ran her fingers over her eyelids. Tom. Tom. Tom.

That name could not get out of her head. Ugh! Why can't I get him out of my head!" she rolled over.

Then she thought about her waking up next to him. The raw scent of him. The gentleness of his lips...

"Ugh!" she accidentally blurted out. Her cheeks flushed pink. She glanced at the boys.

They both stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Forget it" she tried to brush it off, still red as a tomato.

They went back to whatever they were doing after a moment of confusion.

As she laid on the couch, her mind was racing. Tom really sold his soul to get her back. People lose feeling when they sell their soul, yet he was pretty emotional when she tried to break things off. Maybe there was still some part of his soul there. Then her mind stopped after a thought came that felt as if a truck slammed into her.

Maybe that demon, Harrison Osterfield, knows something.

She smirked. That was it. That is who she needs to find. He mentioned something before they parted ways.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", she remembered.

"Huh?" Dean inquired after she mumbled that last part.

She came back to reality from her thoughts. "Oh, ummm, where's the beer?"

His brows furrowed. "In... the fridge... where it always is?"

"Oh, thanks!" Brooklyn jumped up and skipped over to the fridge.

😶😶😶

Brooklyn had left Bobby's to go for a drive, after having a delightful deer casserole Bobby cooked up. She had told the boys that she needed to clear her mind. After a bit of hesitation, Sam reluctantly allowed her. She rented a jeep from the local car store, and had been on a dirt road for the past 30 minutes.

We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

The phrase was repeating itself over and over in her head.

That bridge.

"That's it" she whispered to herself. She needed to go back to the portal. The portal where she came out of purgatory. When she and Sam stepped out of the portal, there was a bridge.

She pressed the brakes and pulled over. She took out her phone and connected it to the speakers. She pulled up her Led Zeppelin playlist and hit the play button. This drive would be fairly long. At least she knew where she was headed.

😶😶😶

"Come in" Dean replied after Sam knocked on his door.

The door cracked open and Sam shuffled in. "What's up?" Dean noticed Sam looking down in a blank stare.

Sam walked over to Dean's bed that his brother was currently lounging back on. He sat at the foot of the bed and turned his large frame towards Dean. He waited a couple of seconds before speaking, trying to figure how he was going to word it. Dean waited patiently, just like he always did when Sam was like this.

"Did... Brooklyn seem kind of off when she left?"

Dean paused and thought about it, but he didn't reply.

Sam chuckled to himself, "I don't know. It may just be me. She just seems..." He struggled to find the word.

"Different," Dean answered for him. "She seems different"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. "You know, she's just a very closed minded person", he continued. "But with Tom" he trailed off.

"Yeah" was the response.

Sam looked at him, "Well, it's probably nothing" He stood up and started to wipe off his jeans.

At that moment, Bear came trotting through the door that Sam had left cracked.. He licked Sam's hand on his way to Dean's bed, and then he jumped up on the bed.

"Nonononono" Dean stuttered, "Bear get down" He started to gently push the big dog with his foot, but the dog just laid there. Sammy laughed quietly. "What are you laughing at?" Dean said incredulously.

"He probably just misses having people around" Sam replied.

😶😶😶

The yellow jeep pulled off the side of the road at an old cobblestone bridge. The headlights turned off and the sound of crickets and cicadas filled the night air when the engine stopped. The door opened and Brooklyn hopped out, stretching her back from the long drive. She cracked her neck. She breathed out a short sigh, and headed for the bridge. Though, she wasn't unarmed. She had stuck her angel blade in the back of her belt just in case the demon had any ideas. Of course, she wouldn't know if he would even be here but, she didn't drive all this way just to turn back around and head home. Might as well look.

She walked cautiously across the bridge and knelt halfway. She got on her knees and closed her eyes, placing a hair she took from the demon on the cobblestone.

SIlence.

"Inferiorum facere homo scelestus Animal ex mors Flamma velle capere tuus Admodum spiritus"

Silence.

The strand of hair caught fire and burned away into the thin, night air.

She looked up, eyes looking around but never moving her head.

After a couple of seconds, she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She put her hands on her knees and stood up. Then she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans.

"Hello there, Darling" a british voice broke the quiet night air.

Brooklyn almost flew forwards out of surprise but recovered quickly and stood her ground. She turned towards him. Her face, completely void of any emotion.

Unlike last time, Harrison was dressed in a rather ominous suit, completely black. The last she saw him, he was wearing shorts and a blue button down. That whole outfit was rather dirty and torn then. But this time he was put together really well. Not one wrinkle revealed itself on his whole dark uniform.

He noticed the scrutiny (and a hint of admiration) in her eyes as she scanned his outfit.

"Like it?" he spoke, softly.

She tore her eyes away from the entrancing suit and looked him in the eye. "It's just... Last I remember, you were a bit of a mess".

A foreboding smile inched its way across his face. His eyes turned a cloudy black, almost matching that of his suit. "Well, I was trying to avoid attention then. Having broken a few of Hell's rules, you know... helping you".

She swallowed, remembering.

He slowly walked towards her, keeping her on edge. It felt as though he could pounce any moment and kill her. Her body froze. She had flashbacks from what yellow-eyes did to her, what Gabriel did to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget or at least get those nightmares out of her mind.

Then he began to circle her, still excruciatingly slow. His now blue/green eyes scanning her. Then he spoke, almost a whisper.

"Now, I don't believe a Winchester like you would come all the way here to admire what I'm wearing..." He paused behind her. His body was almost touching her. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, of course."

Brooklyn's body was tense with an uncomfortable, yet different feeling. She didn't respond.

He smiled, breathing down on her neck. "That's what I thought".

He made his way in front of her so that he was facing her. His tongue traced the tip of his teeth as he was still smiling down on her. Brooklyn found herself vulnerable by the height difference. This demon was tall. He was, for sure, over 6 feet. Maybe 6'2", if she had to guess. His build was lean, but at the same time, strong.

Brooklyn swallowed again, trying not to look into his eyes. He stepped even closer to her. So close that his nose was almost touching her face. He still had a smile on his face, quite obviously enjoying this. Whatever he was doing.

"So what would Brooklyn Winchester be doing by summoning me, darling?" This time he was actually whispering. She didn't move, afraid she might touch him if she did. She tried to speak, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Damn. she thought to herself. I'm trapped.

He chuckled softly, still so close to her. His hands came out of his pockets and snaked their way around her back. Her eyes widened. "Oh look at you. So shy." His right hand gently lifted the hem of her shirt, while the other held tighter to her side.

She flinched. Her breaths were shaky. "Shhh" he smirked.

He then let go of the shirt and pulled the blade out from the back of her jeans. He brought it out in front and held it next to her face. "Didn't think I would notice this?" The blade lightly traced the side of her face before he took it away. He took his arms off of her and slid the blade inside his oh-so mesmerising suit pocket.

He stepped back.

Brooklyn could finally breathe now, having a little bit more space. Demons disgusted her. But this demon. What was it about him? Her body froze when he was so close. She would have pulled the blade and stabbed him without a second thought, but she... didn't. Why the heck didn't she?

She spoke next. "Why were you being so", she tried to find the word, "mysterious back there? When we were going through the portal? When I asked you to trade souls to get Tom's back?"

He laughed. "What is it with Winchester's trying to be hero's?" He put his hands in his pockets. Brooklyn didn't find it amusing. He noticed.

"You must really have the hots for him. Wow. That's too bad. I would have loved to get to know you better."

She looked confused. And maybe a little bit embarrassed. "What?"

His blue/green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "I do know that you are part demon and part angel. You hate the demon part. You wish it wasn't there." She stepped back, a little shocked that he knew so much about her. "At first, I thought, 'Maybe I have a chance'. Because there was part demon in you." He paused, "You know, if I have a choice, I don't want to be a demon. But enough of me feeling sorry for myself, you obviously love that boy".

"How... how do you know so much about me?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm very observant".

That didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"People talk in Hell. And you Winchesters are quite famous where I come from. I admit, I am a fan of you."

"A fan of me?" her heart fluttered a little bit. She blushed.

He noticed she liked that last comment. "Yeah" he smiled, looking her in the eyes.

Awkward silence.

"Anyways!" he exclaimed, "back to answering your question. The thing is... you can't trade your soul for his".

"Why?" she asked immediately. "Can't I just make a deal with you? Kiss you? Then you switch things around on your part?"

He smiled. "Sorry, darling but the fact of the matter is that he still has his soul"

"What?!"

"Well... part of it. Not much. Just a little bit."

She urged him to continue.

"So, my boss. The lady you saw at the crossroads? She left a bit of his soul to him. BUT with that deal there was a condition. He would slowly forget who you are, and grow a hunger for the demon who has the rest of his soul."

Her eyes widened.

"My boss really liked this boy of yours. I don't know why though. But that was the deal he didn't know he was falling into" he said sadly.

"You're... wrong. He loves me. He told me."

Harrison shook his head, doubtfully. "Try. Call him. He probably won't remember"

She stared at the demon for a second, then took her phone out. She dialed in the number Tom had given to her and put the phone to her ear.

"Um, hello? Who is this?" that familiar voice came through. She smiled a little.

"Hey! This is Brook! I was calling to-"

"Who?" he interrupted.

She stopped, "It's... Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn who?"

"...Winchester"

He paused, "Um sounds familiar. Do I know you? How did you get this number?"

Her heart stopped. The demon looked away, giving her some privacy.

She spoke lightly, "you, gave it to me."

"Um, I don't give my private number to random fans. Please don't call me again." Then he hung up.

It seemed like she couldn't breathe. He really didn't know who she was anymore. She bent over, her hands on her knees. Then she stumbled to the side of the bridge and sat down.

After a couple of seconds, the demon walked over and sat next to her. Was he feeling pity for her?

She suddenly felt angry. Pissed. Oh this demon lady was going to pay. She had to fix this. Maybe she told him that she wanted to break things off, but deep down he saw her and loved her. No, this can't be how it ends for Tom. She was going to make this lady pay.

"Why did you tell me this?" her jaw was clenched tight when she looked at the blonde demon who was sitting next to her.

He answered, "I told you. If I had to pick, I would not have wanted to be a demon. I hate the work I do for her. I actually kind of hate her. But this is me now. The demon outlaw."

She stared at him, looking deeply in his eyes. A part of her kind of wanted him. God, what was wrong with her? But, maybe he wasn't all that bad. He helped her and he told her the truth. A darker side of her felt magnetic to him. Maybe it was the demon part of her that was attracted to this man. Maybe that was why she couldn't move when he was so close to her.

Still looking at him she spoke, "I am going to find her."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to fix this. I'll make her pay" Brooklyn was set and determined. Fully serious.

"Then I'll help you."

...

Did he really just say that he would help her? There was so much more to this mission than just her.

"What? Are you sure? I'm going to lock Lucifer, Gabriel, and the man who killed my mother up, as well. That's way bigger than just your boss."

He looked into both of her eyes then spoke, "Yes. I will help you. I don't really care what happens to me. I'm a demon. I have made mistakes. So whatever, I'll help you. Plus you seem pretty determined"

He was dead serious. And now she knew that she wanted him. She leaned back on her arms while sitting at the edge of the bridge. She looked him up and down. He saw.

"Oh I am determined," she smiled mischievously, "And now, I'm determined on one other thing." She licked her lips.

Now it was his turn to look a bit uncomfortable. He sat back on his elbows, but he never took the smile off his face. "Really? What might that be, darling?" His breathing became slightly heavier in anticipation.

"Since you have been so helpful to me, I think I'll make that little fantasy of yours come true". She leaned in close to his face, looking between his eyes and his lips. "And God, I will enjoy it".

His pupils dilated. His adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. She liked being in control. This was the demon side of her.

She got up and maneuvered herself onto his lap, straddling his hips. She pushed him back down on his elbows. Her face was just centimeters away from his. She stared deeply into his eyes, making him wait. He sucked in a sharp breath and chuckled a little. She smirked.

Brooklyn knew what she was doing. She brushed her nose on his and brought her hand to his jaw, rubbing it lightly. He licked his lips, trying his very hardest from pulling her into him and devouring her.

He pulled back, "Wait. Are you sure? I know you love Tom-"

"Shh" she put her finger to his lips. He obeyed. "Yes. I am so sure. Plus, he doesn't know I exist at the moment", she whispered.

He let out a breath of relief and let her continue. She entwined her fingers into his blonde hair, feeling how soft it was. She leaned in but stopped right before their lips touched. The demon whimpered. "Thank you" was all she said before breaking the space and kissing him.

All the tense feelings inside of him melted away when he reciprocated the kiss, bringing his large hand to her chin. He pulled himself up, wrapping the other hand around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. She bit his lower lip, pulling on it just a bit. Their breaths were heavy with lust. They were enjoying this.

She giggled and broke away. Then she went for his ear. She kissed it and gently bit on it. He let out a low growl. Her neck was exposed to him from her biting his ear. That was perfect for him. He leaned down and placed kisses all over her neck, licking some spots. She sighed in his ear. The energy each gave off just added more fuel to the fire that they had for each other.

The demon side of her found the demon she loved. Here he was. And he was going to help her.


	20. Fight of Their Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT happens in this chapter.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

She ignored it. The blonde demon looked down at her phone that laid between their seats. Brooklyn was driving the Jeep, one hand on the wheel and the other was on her lap. Her eyes stayed forward.

"I know you probably don't want me asking, but do your brothers know what you're doing?" He finally asked.

"No. I don't plan on telling them".

"Okay" he hesitated but went on, "Are you going to at least pick up the phone? It says you have 9 missed calls from Sam and 4 from Dean".

She glanced at her phone and thought about it. She looked back, "No."

She pulled into a store and turned the ignition off. "Wait here. I'll be right back". The demon listened and stayed in his seat as she got out and went inside.

After a couple of minutes she came back out with a few bags of items. She closed the door and turned the car back on.

"What'd you get?" Harrison asked, curious.

"Just a little bit of first aid stuff that I don't even know if I'm going to use".

"Cool" he said. "Let's head back to the bridge. Then I'll take you to my boss."

As she was driving, the demon couldn't really take his bright eyes off of her. He slid his hand over the center compartment and onto her lap. She froze for a second, and smiled. She wrapped her hand in his.

Then they made it back to the bridge. They got out.

😶😶😶

"Dean, I've tried calling Brooklyn, but she isn't picking up" Sam was worried.

"Well, have you considered that she might be reading? When she has her nose in a book, it's almost impossible for her to come back to reality."

Sam responded, "Dean. She's been gone all night".

"Yeah, you got a point. I'll try calling her" Dean got up from his bed and grabbed the phone on the dresser. He dialed in his sister's number and waited. And waited. No response. Straight to voicemail.

"Ok yeah, something's up", he admitted.

"Yeah", Sam confirmed. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"How about Tom? Do you think she went to Tom?"

"I don't know, but we can call him".

Sam took out his phone and put it on speaker. He had stolen Tom's number back when he was hanging out with them. For... safety reasons. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Tom answered.

"Hey!", Dean's voice was low and growly. "Is Brooklyn with you?"

"Um, what? Who's Brooklyn?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Our sister... This is Sam and Dean, remember?"

"Um, no. I don't think I know you. It's strange. Some girl named Brooklyn called me last night, but I have no idea who she was. Are you prank calling me? Damn. Now I'm going to have to get a new number".

He hung up.

Dean rolled his head back and sighed. Sam said, "Well, that's definitely not right. Something's up"

"Yeah, and if she called him last night and he didn't know who she was..."

"She would try to figure out what was going on", Sam finished. They looked at each other, and realized.

"Aw, shit. How did I not see this coming?", Dean sighed. Sam ran out the room and down the hall to his sister's room. Bear was laying on her bed and got up wagging his tail when the boys came in.

Sam opened her top right drawer to her dresser. "It's gone, Dean. Her angel blade."

They stopped and took a breath.

"Cas, if you can hear me. I need you to stop whatever the hell it is you're doing and come help us" Dean called out.

A couple of seconds later, the sound of wings flapping came from behind them and, sure enough, Cas was there.

"What is it, Dean?" the angel asked.

"Brook's gone".

"Again? Come on, guys. You need to take better care of your sister. Watch her more."

"Cas, she's an adult. She can do what she wants" Sam admitted.

Castiel side-eyed Sam, and sighed. He closed his eyes. Both the boys got quiet so that he could concentrate.

He opened his eyes, furrowing his brows.

"What? What is it, Cas?" Dean asked impatiently.

"She's... back in Hell. With a demon. But he isn't attacking her. It appears as though he is helping her"

Sam was confused for half a millisecond and then he remembered. "Harrison Osterfield".

😶😶😶

Brooklyn and Harrison slowly tiptoed through a dark lit corridor. Cautiously. Very cautiously. Harrison had managed to get her this far without getting caught.

"Her office is down the hall on the right" the handsome demon said in his beautiful accent. Low and charming.

Right before she was going to enter, they stopped. She turned to Harrison. "Thank you again, for all of this". She placed a small kiss on his cheek, close to his lips. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him. He looked longingly into her eyes and then said, "Right. Well, let's get on with it".

Brooklyn opened the door and stepped in the room. A fire was burning in the fireplace near the desk. A large chair was turned around behind the desk, facing the large bookshelves behind it. Creepy paintings hung on the walls. Paintings of people crying, people laughing, people screaming...

A woman's voice began to laugh. She was in the chair. She turned her chair around. Dark hair lay across her shoulders in a somewhat seducing manner. She wore a red velvet dress, jewelry glittered from her wrists. She made the tsk, tsk, tsk noise with her tongue as she looked upon the blonde demon standing next to Brooklyn.

Harrison glanced at Brook and then looked back at his boss, fists clenching.

"Oh Harrison. Always so rebellious" she laughed. "You know, I knew from the start that you just never had it in you. You really suck at being a demon".

"I've never liked doing your dirty work." he responded. "You always used me. Treated me as if I was a toy in your giant chess game. I never appreciated you or your work." A confidence was building up in him. Brooklyn could tell by the way he spoke.

She smiled, showing off her deep red lipstick. "Well, my dear boy, you are going to pay for-"

"Shut up!" Brooklyn spat through gritted teeth. She took a step forward, restraining herself from jumping on this enchantress and choking her to death.

The lady was taken aback by the fact that she was interrupted so rudely. Then she recovered and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't princess Winchester coming to save her charming prince." She laughed again. "Ha! Your efforts are in vain little one".

Brooklyn's breaths were sharp, in and out from her nose. "We'll see about that".

The lady smirked and scanned Brooklyn's body. "A bit shorter than expected. I just don't seem to understand why that boy likes you. Or this one for that matter". She glared at Harrison.

Brook was fed up, she pulled out her angel blade and jumped at the woman. Placing the blade on her throat. The lady lifted her chin and looked into Brooklyn's eyes. She giggled. The giggles turned into full laughter. Brooklyn became confused.

"Haha! Oh! I'm so sorry. Forgive me", the enchantress said. "I know there is a part of you that is demon, but man that part is WEAK" she continued to laugh.

Brooklyn slapped her.

Harrison flinched just from watching, biting his tongue.

The woman's face returned to a more serious expression. "I really like that boy. And you will not get in the way. What even is he to you? A play thing?" she smirked.

"That's what he is to YOU" Brooklyn spat back. "Give me the rest of his soul. Now". She pushed the blade a little bit harder on the lady's throat.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, girl".

Brooklyn backed off. Taking the blade away from the woman. Thinking about her next move. The lady sat back up and rubbed her throat.

"That boy, Tom? Is that his name? Anyways, he is a pretty yummy looking thing, isn't he?" she winked at Brooklyn, which only infuriated the Winchester more. "I quite enjoyed the time we shared"

"Shut the hell up" Brooklyn mumbled.

"You want to know what I did when we made the deal?" the lady continued.

"Shut up" was the response.

"I made myself look like you!" She laughed, falling back into her chair. "You should have seen the hunger and passion in his eyes, oh boy!"

"Shut up." Brooklyn said a little louder. Harrison stepped up next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. A reassuring hand. He was still there.

"It was AMAZING! Oh, he's going to come crawling to me real soon. And that love he felt for you will be for me!"

"Shut up!"

"He will never love you again!" Her voice was faster, "He will only love me. He has forgotten you. Hahaha. And I will enjoy watching every second of him beg for me!"

"SHUT UP!" Brooklyn's hand flew out, fingers outstretched. Her voice sounded like multiple voices all in one. The woman flew up against the wall in one blur of motion. Then she saw Brooklyn's eyes. And froze.

The Winchester's eyes were a bright, glowing, gold color. Her body was strong in a mighty stance. Her hair was flying back from an unknown wind source. But her eyes. Even Harrison fell back from her power, gazing up at her.

The enchantress' eyes grew wide. Now, she was afraid. "You! Your eyes! That means only one thing. You're the offspring of-"

"Yes, I know." The demon girl interjected again. One voice of many voices. "Now, where is the rest of his soul?"

The lady timidly pointed a finger at her desk. Brooklyn dropped her. The lady coughed saying, "Top drawer".

Brooklyn walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. A small vial of a glowing aura lay next to a pile of ink pens. The Winchester took it and opened it. Smelling it. When she knew it was definitely Tom's soul, she brought it to her mouth and swallowed it. Her eyes were still glowing bright gold.

"Now free him" Brooklyn looked at the demon woman.

"What?" the lady asked incredulously.

"Free Harrison"

"But... he's a demon. He's supposed to do the King of Hell's work for the rest of eternity" The woman spoke frantically.

"Do as I say." Brooklyn commanded.

The lady sighed. "Fine. The incantation is in the second drawer on the left. Third page".

Harrison opened the desk and took the book out, opening it to the third page. "I need your blood. The blood of a human"

"Okay" Brooklyn agreed, and looked at the page. "Sit down", she gestured at the lady's chair. Harrison sat down in it and nodded his head, giving her the go ahead.

She took her blade, and slit her palm open. She slowly brought it to the blonde boy's mouth. He swallowed the blood as she recited the spell.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!". She took her hand away. It glowed gold and immediately healed itself. Harrison's eyes turned black, and then to their normal blue/green color.

"What the" Harrison was stumbling back.

She turned and looked at him. She blinked and her eyes went back to her normal blue color. She smiled at him. She held a hand out to him and helped him stand up. Then he looked at the enchantress who was still on the ground. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

Brooklyn walked over to the lady who was pushing herself against the wall, wide-eyed. She pulled out her blade and plunged it into the woman's stomach. The lady opened her mouth. Her eyes and mouth glowed orange. The glow began to flicker.

"This is for Tom" The Winchester leaned in and whispered into the lady's ear. Harrison came up behind her. Brooklyn stood up leaving the lady to slowly die. The blonde demon knelt forward. He grabbed the hilt of the blade and twisted it, causing the lady to die faster. When she finally stopped breathing and the glow disappeared, Harrison said, "And this is for everything else". He pulled the blade out. Then he stood. He found a red handkerchief on the woman's desk, and used it to wipe off the blade. He gave it back to Brook.

"Did you know you could do that?" He stepped closer to Brooklyn. She shook her head.

"No. I didn't, but I'm not really proud of it." she thought about the man telling her that he was her dad.

They heard gunshots come from down the corridor. Demons yelling. Demons fleeing.

"What the hell?" Brooklyn asked going to investigate with Harrison beside her.

She opened the door and walked out into the hall. At the end of the hall, she saw her brothers. Sam and Dean found her.

Oh shit. She thought.

After Dean pulled his knife out from a demon, he turned his head and saw his sister. Sam had just finished punching someone into the wall. "Brooklyn!" Dean called out to her, angrily. He stomped across the hall until he reached her.

"Dean", she said quietly, waiting for her brother's wrath. Sam had just run up to them.

Dean stepped closer to her, jaw clenched. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Don't ever lie to us again". Sam joined the hug and then they stepped back. She froze, obviously not expecting what just happened.

Sam looked down at her tank top, "Is that... blood?"

She suddenly remembered. "Uh yeah... demon"

Dean lifted his chin, staring down Harrison. He spoke gruffly, "hey again". Harrison swallowed.

"He's decided to help me. I'm going to lock up Lucifer, Gabriel, and Yellow eyes." She smiled.

There was no point in arguing with their sister. The boys learned that much. Sam looked down shaking his head. Dean sighed.

"Right, well. You're not doing it without us" Dean said.

"Yeah", Sam agreed.

"How did you find us", Harrison asked them.

"Cas", they answered simultaneously.

Brooklyn tilted her head in a "should've known" kind of way. "By the way. Harrison's no longer a demon". The boys looked shocked. "I got his boss to free him".

And that was the end of their conversation when the sound of someone clapping came into the corridor. They all turned.

"Lucifer" Sam muttered.

"Hey kids!" he spoke.

Gabriel then entered. "Come for another round?" he winked at Brooklyn. Her jaw tightened.

Dean instinctively stood in front of his sister. Being the big brother that he is.

Sam handed Harrison an angel blade. There were plenty more at the bunker and Sam already had a knife.

"I am going to send you back to where you came from" Brooklyn spoke proudly, taking a step forward. "I'm no longer afraid of you".

Then her father entered. "Oh my daughter. I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson of respect".

"I'm not your daughter"

He scoffed and walked over to Lucifer and Gabriel. "Do you have a new side piece?" Lucifer asked the girl, then looked at Harrison. Harrison gripped the blade.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, slightly confused. "Forget it", Brook whispered to her brothers.

"Your world is going to end soon", yellow eyes promised. "And there's nothing you Winchesters can do about it".

"Oh that's where you're wrong" Dean said. He ran forward with his arm ready to swing the blade. He went for Gabriel. They began hand to hand combat.

Sam took that as a sign to charge too. He ran towards Lucifer, plowing him into the brick wall like a battering ram.

Brooklyn charged at her father. She dodged his first swing, and uppercut him in the chest. Harrison ran up behind her and helped her. He leaned down onto his knee, boosting her up into the air so she could come down on the yellow eyed demon. She smacked him hard in the nose.

An epic battle raged between the Winchesters (as well as Harrison) and the kings of Hell. Bones cracked, fists punched, blood spilled. But the Winchesters wouldn't give up.

But then the battle took a bad turn. The humans began to lose their strength and the demons took advantage of it. Dean was head butted hard in the face, giving Gabriel the opportunity to release multiple punches to the oldest's face. Dean was down.

Sam was doing well, until Lucifer was able to turn him around and pin Sam to the wall. He kicked him in the gut. Sam kneeled over and Lucifer kicked him many times in the face. Sam was down.

Brooklyn took a few steps back. She needed to take a quick break from the non stop blows she hit her father with. Harrison took over. He was able to pin the man on the ground but then the demon elbowed him in the face. He rolled over and yellow eyes stood up. He snapped his fingers and caused a terrible ringing noise in Harrison's ears, causing them to start bleeding. Harrison was down.

Brooklyn noticed that the boys were down. Her eyes darted left and right frantically. Everything was happening so fast. Anxiety began to bubble over inside of her.

Then something surged within her. Something she had never felt before. Something more powerful than just the demon part of her she experienced in the enchantress' office. Her veins surged with raw energy. She looked at her arms and noticed that her veins were glowing bright blue. The energy spread all the way out, down her arm, to her fingers. She closed her eyes, calming her breathing pattern.

Lucifer, Gabriel, and her father paused and watched it all unfold. The boys lie on the ground, but also watched.

She outstretched her arms, bringing them up slowly. Two wing-like shadows unfolded behind her. One glowed blue and the other glowed gold. Everyone's eyes were wide with awe.

Then she opened her eyes.

At that moment, Lucifer, Gabriel, and her dad flew backwards up against the wall. Held back by a powerful force.

Her eyes were not just glowing bright gold, but a radiant blue as well. A mix of both colors. Something extraordinary to behold.

Her brothers watched it all. They were confused, but they were also relieved that the tables had turned yet again.

She spoke. The sound of many voices in one as she said, "You will never miss with humanity again. You will be locked back into your cages. And you will never ever underestimate the Winchesters again".

The three against the wall were confused, and now worried. They began to mumble. The mumbling turned into begging, asking her not to lock them back up. They would give her anything.

She clenched her fists. Orange light poured from all three of the demons. They screamed out. Each of their lights died and the bodies fell to the ground. They were gone.

It was over. They saved the world again.

The boys had managed to stand back up, and stumbled over to Brooklyn. She closed her eyes, and her own glow went away. She opened them and smiled. She fell into both of her brothers' arms, smiling and tearing up.

"We did it," she said.

"You did it," Harrison corrected. She shook her head.

"We all did it," she reemphasized.

They stood together in that hug for a long time.

"Let's go home" Dean said.


	21. Home Again

"Hey! You're back!" Bobby exclaimed, getting up from the couch. The siblings (plus Harrison) came walking in the door. Dean dropped the giant bag slung over his shoulder on the ground by the door. Sam walked over and hugged the waiting uncle. "So? What happened?", Bobby asked, eager for an answer.

"We did it", Sam assured him. "They're all locked back in their cages thanks to Brook".

Brooklyn had finished kicking off her converse by the front door, when Bear came running through the room to attack her with kisses. His little tail wagged as fast as it could go. She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the nose. When she kissed him, his giant tongue licked her on the chin. She laughed and wiped it off. "Good to see you too, baby".

"What do you mean, 'thanks to Brook'?", Bobby asked.

"She found her angel/demon powers", Dean answered. "You know, glowy eyes and stuff". He had already pulled out five beers from the fridge, uncapping them. He handed them out.

Bobby, then realized the unfamiliar face in the room. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Harrison. He helped us." Brooklyn introduced.

He grew suspicious and whispered, "demon?"

"Not anymore", Harrison replied, holding his hand out for Bobby to shake. "Pleasure to meet you".

Bobby shook it. He looked to Brooklyn. "What is it with you making friends with British boys?"

The brothers laughed from their spots on the sofa. Bear got up and laid between them.

A moment of satisfied silence happened. Brooklyn broke the pause, "Well, I'm going to go shower and head to bed. There's plenty of room on my bed if you want to share. If not, I can pull out the extra bed". Dean leaned forward suspiciously.

Harrison considered his choices. "I'll probably just sleep on the couch, if that's alright?" Brooklyn paused but then understood. It was a one time ordeal. They had fun but that was the demon side of her. Deep down she loved Tom, and tomorrow she was going to find him.

"Of course" Brooklyn said politely. "The guest shower is down the hall on the left" she said.

"Thank you", Harrison said.

Brooklyn snapped her fingers for Bear to follow. He obeyed and trotted out of the room after her. Harrison had bought extra clothes on their way back to Bobby's house, so he grabbed them and headed down the hall.

That left Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

Bobby looked to the boys, "Wha' about you two?"

"Oh, we'll wait til they're done", Sam said after taking a swig of his drink.

"I'm starving" Dean said.

Sam chuckled. Then Dean asked Bobby, "Do you still have some of that key lime pie in the fridge?"

"All yours", Bobby said.

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. He got up smiling. He walked to the fridge and opened it. He bent over whistling as he searched for it.

"Alright", Bobby said, relieved that they were back safely. "Thanks for savin' the world again. I already took my shower before y'all got here, so I'm jus gonna head ta bed". He finished the last of his beer and tossed it in the trash. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight", the boys said simultaneously.

Dean sat back down on the couch with his pie in hand. He dug into that pie like a dog with a chicken bone.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The TV was on. Then Sam said, "So, what do you think about all that angel/demon stuff Brooklyn did?"

Dean swallowed his pie, "I don't know, Sammy. I just hope she doesn't go all demon on me if she ever gets mad"

They both laughed. "Yeah well. Rest assured that probably won't happen. We're the only family she's got left", Sam said.

"True" Dean agreed with a full mouth.

"We're gonna be alright" Sam said to himself.

Dean raised his bottle as if he was trying to say 'cheers!'. Then they both drank.

😶😶😶

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was in bed fast asleep. Everyone except for Brooklyn. She couldn't understand why she couldn't sleep and it started to frustrate her. She was exhausted. The whole power thing drained her and she felt more fatigued than she ever had. But she couldn't sleep.

She thought that maybe she needed to have someone around. She felt so anxious when she was alone. Ever since the torture that her father did to her, she didn't enjoy the quiet. She used to love to just open a book and read in silence for hours on end. But now, things have changed. And she didn't know if she was going to be like this forever.

She sat up in her bed, hugging her pillow. She was wearing just her sports bra and nike shorts. It was always the most comfortable to her. She examined her scars which were in the process of healing. Her feet were way better than before. It no longer hurt to walk or to sit criss-cross-applesauce. The gunshot wound from a couple of months ago, was almost completely gone. But, the two long scars on each of her arms were taking longer than normal to heal. Possible from how deep her father had cut into them. They were red and actually quite itchy. But Brooklyn refrained from itching them because it would take longer to heal if she did itch them.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. She debated on whether or not she should wake Harrison. She decided not to. He had fought hard and just became human again. It was best to let him rest.

She tiptoed into the living room, where the blonde boy lay sprawled out on the couch.

He was fast asleep, laying on his back with his head propped up by the arm of the sofa. His right hand rested lightly on his stomach while the other dangled off the side of the couch.

Brooklyn smiled to herself. He actually looked quite cute when he was asleep.

She lowered herself to the wooden floor and sat down. She was sitting in front of the chair next to the couch. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Then she looked at Harrison.

Her mind still raced wondering why this boy would go so out of his way to help her against his own boss and the king of hell. She was relieved that he was now human again. He can make a brand new start and do whatever he wants.

She smiled again and rested her head on her knees, still facing the tall boy.

Skrrt. The sound of the coffee table startled her. She must have fallen asleep and kicked it.

Shit. she thought. She hoped it hadn't woken Harrison. When she glanced at him, he was already awake. He was laying on his side, quietly giggling at her.

She was blushing so hard and was glad the room was dark enough that he wouldn't see.

He adjusted his elongated figure to where he lay on his side. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Brooklyn finally said something. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she cursed to herself. "I'll head back to bed".

Just when she was about to get up, Harrison said (quietly), "No, no. I could use the company". The girl stopped, wondering if she heard him right. "Ever since you turned me back, normal things scare me". He thought to himself thinking how stupid it was that he was telling her.

"What do you mean?" She scooted closer to the couch.

"Sleep. I've never been able to feel things. So sleeping is something of a mystery to me. And when I don't understand what I'm feeling, it is unsettling" he trailed off.

She nodded her head and looked at the ground, in an attempt to comprehend everything he was saying. Her hands started to shake. All of a sudden, her body tensed with anxiousness. Did she end up hurting Harrison when she meant it for good?

"I'm... sorry" she said shakily.

There was a bit of silence.

Brooklyn then admitted her own thoughts. "To be honest, I've been struggling to go to sleep too. But not for the reasons you've shared. I think sleeping comes easier to me when I'm in the same room with someone." She swallowed.

"Alright then, come here", he said. He shuffled back on the couch, creating just enough space for the girl to lay down. Brooklyn asked, "You sure?"

He nodded. And so, she crawled up onto the couch next to him. He wrapped his toned arms around her. Her legs tangled into his and her head buried into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her anxiety, causing her to relax a little. She closed her eyes.

Harrison contemplated on whether or not he should say what he thought. He chose the former. "Since I'm starting this new human life and everything, will you be my first friend?"

She smiled, "Of course, Harrison. Always".

He smiled and the stress in his body lifted away.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	22. "It's What We Do"

The next day, Brooklyn and Harrison boarded a plane to London. After doing a bit of research, Brooklyn found that Tom lived with his family in Southwest, London. The plan was to have Harrison ask him to lunch and then have Brooklyn show up. The rest was a kind of "make it up as you go" scenario.

Their plane had landed at 11:00 am GMT. The two rented a car and drove to the neighborhood Tom supposedly lived in.

It took them about 45 minutes to get there. They had found that Tom was actually walking in his neighborhood with his dog, Tessa.

"Get down", Harrison said. Brooklyn unbuckled and squatted down in the front seat.

He quickly pulled over and shut the engine off.

He got out and locked the car. He strode over to the sidewalk and sped up a little to catch up with Tom, who had his earbuds in. He caught up to them. Tom jumped a little, not expecting someone to be right next to him and took his earbuds out.

"Shit, you scared me", Tom said.

"I'm so sorry", Harrison was quick to apologize. "I was told by my directors to have a talk with you about a future movie we may be in together?"

Tom's brows furrowed, "What movie?"

"Chaos Walking?" Harrison tried, hoping to God that google was right.

His eyebrows raised and he understood. "Oh! So Liman asked you to speak with me?"

"Yeah. yeah" Harrison nodded fervently. He stuck his hands in his sweats pockets.

"Ok, um... I'm kind of on a walk with Tess" he trailed off.

"How about lunch then? 1:00? At Greggs?" Harrison butted in.

Tom took out his phone and opened his planner. "Yeah! I can do that!"

"Great. I'll see you then", Harrison sighed, relieved. That part was over with. The next was up to the Winchester.

Tom stuck his phone in his back pocket and put his earbuds back in. Harrison headed back to the parked rental.

Once he got in the car, Brooklyn asked, "So?"

"He's coming" he smiled to himself, proud that he did it.

"Awesome", Brooklyn stated excitedly.

😶😶😶

Tom walked up to the table, looking like he cleaned up after his walk. "Um, hey" he seemed confused at the girl sitting down. Harrison stood up politely and waited for the actor to sit before he did.

Tom shook his hand and Harrison introduced Brooklyn. "This is my... uh, sister, Brooklyn." He said. She glanced at him trying not to laugh.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming Doug had you come along as well?"

"Yes" Brooklyn answered courteously.

She held out her hand. Being the polite gentleman that he was, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

When his lips touched her knuckle, her eyes glowed blue and she returned his grace. The blue aura flowed out from her hand and into his mouth from the kiss. His eyes momentarily flickered the bright blue color and then turned back to brown. He blinked.

"Oh my God. Brooklyn?" he asked, stunned.

She smiled, "Hey Tom".

"What happened?"

"I returned the rest of your soul back to you. I defeated Gabriel, Lucifer, and my father. They're locked up in Hell. We did it, Tom. And now you have your soul back!" She was practically glowing.

Then he turned to Harrison. "And do I know you?"

Harrison shook his head, "Um, no. And that whole 'speak to you about Chaos Walking' thing was a way to get you back with Brooklyn", he told the truth.

Tom understood. "Well thank you for that. I can be stubborn when it comes to meeting people I know. And I guess..." he turned to Brooklyn, "I somehow forgot you, from the deal I took".

She grabbed his hand under the table in a reassuring manner. "Well all that matters now is that you have your soul back and you remember everything. What you decide to do in the future is entirely up to you". She smiled.

"I want my future with you", he declared. He looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her lips. When he broke the kiss, she blushed violently and licked her lips.

"Ok. I'm all yours.", she smiled.

Her phone began to ring and she pulled her phone out of her dress. Dean was facetiming her. She answered. "What's up?"

Sam and Dean were both in the frame. Sam asked, "Did you find him?"

"Yup". She turned the camera towards Tom, who awkwardly waved.

"Awesome" Dean said. "You ready to head back home?"

"Yeah!" she said, "give me a day or two to catch up with Tom. and then I'll fly straight home" she assured them.

Tom spoke up, "hey all of you, thanks for this. All of this".

"It's what we do" Dean answered.

"Saving people", Brooklyn added.

"Hunting things", Sam chimed in.

Then together they said...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to anyone who stuck with this book. This is the second book I have ever wrote and I am quite proud. :) You a real one if you stuck with me til the end! Hope you loved it as much as I did writing it! Yeah it may have seemed weird to add Tom and Harrison to this story but it just kind of... happened. So if anyone out there is a fan of SPN and Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield and read this book, I hope it was everything you expected and more! Happy reading everybody!


End file.
